


It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves

by CydSA



Series: Alien!Jensen [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the aliens arrived, they looked human and said that they were looking for their lost prince. Jensen and Jared, working on their final year on Supernatural, had no idea that Jensen would be that prince. When they discovered that the aliens weren’t all that they pretended to be, and people started dying, Jensen had to decide - should he come out and risk his life, or stay in hiding and risk the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-art-main-small.jpg)

**PROLOGUE**

They appeared at midday, Pacific Standard Time.

The lightning heralded their approach and then there were clouds and thunder and out of the dark shapes punched through.

They hung like swords over cities, long sleek knives, scythe sharp and star-bright.

Los Angeles, New York, London, Shanghai, Johannesburg, Sydney. The reports streamed in until humanity realised that they were surrounded.

The heads of state from every country in the world called the Secretary-General of the United Nations and offered their support.

And surrender.

 **PART ONE**

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-div-2-small.jpg)

Jensen crowed, “I _own_ your ass, Padalecki!” He dropped his game controller, jumped off the sofa and took a turn around the trailer, punching the air and making like Rocky.

Jared deliberately put his feet in the way, tripping him. Jensen stumbled over Sadie and hit the side of the trailer with a yelp.

Jared rolled off the sofa, laughing his ass off and Sadie barked and bounced between them both.

Jensen looked over at his best friend and grinned despite the small ache in his shoulder where he’d hit the wall. “Dick,” he told Jared.

“Klutz,” Jared responded, still gasping with laughter. Sadie barked her agreement and hurled herself on Jared, licking his face in glee. “Fuck off, Sadie!” he shouted and shoved her away.

Jensen laughed until his belly ached and slid down the trailer wall until he was on the floor. He watched Jared wrestling with his dog and shook his head.

More than seven years they’d been best friends, co-stars, room-mates, house-mates and each other’s emergency contact and he still wasn’t tired of the yeti. They’d been through make-ups and break-ups, weddings and divorces and Jared was the only one left standing.

It made him smile when he realised that the most stable relationship in his life was his ‘bromance’ with a six foot four Texan who had no idea of personal space.

“Hey,” Jared was suddenly standing in front of him. “You okay?” He held out a hand and Jensen allowed himself to be hauled to his feet.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Jensen said and moved to the small kitchenette. “Thirsty.” He rummaged in the fridge for a soda and tossed one to Jared. They’d been sharing a trailer since season five. There hadn’t been any point in having one for each of them for a long time.

“Spoken to Dani at all?” Jared asked.

Jensen closed his eyes. “Not since last week,” he admitted.

“Dude,” Jared began and Jensen held up a hand.

“I’m good, Jay,” he repeated. “Dani being pregnant was just a shock is all.”

“I know you wanted kids,” Jared said.

Jensen shook his head. “Nah,” he sucked down half the soda. “Not really.”

“Jen,” Jared’s tone was chiding. “It’s me you’re talking to.”

Jensen sighed. “She always told me that she didn’t want kids.” He looked at Jared who was watching him sympathetically. “I guess the truth is she didn’t want them with me.”

“Jen,” Jared tried again and Jensen waved his hand.

“I’m being a black hole today, ignore me,” he said.

“You beat me at GT, man, being a black hole is obviously good for your hand-eye coordination.” Jared grinned when Jensen flipped him off. “Seriously though, your ex is pregnant, you are entitled to at least one day of being a complete asshole.”

“Good to know,” Jensen felt his heart fly just a little lighter. It had been like this since he’d known Jared. He tended to isolate himself, spend too much time in his own head and Jared just had no idea when to fuck off.

He was suddenly engulfed by long arms and he made a muffled squeak into Jared’s shirt. “You know I got your back right?” Jared told him, breath ghosting across his ear.

“Yeah, I know.” Jensen let his body sag a little against Jared’s, let him take his weight for just a moment. He allowed himself to enjoy that touch, it was the only sort of ‘Jared touching’ that he let slide.

“Jen?” Jared’s voice was soft.

Jensen made his body move away from Jared’s. It got harder to do that every time. Jared looked at him a little weirdly. It _had_ become weird with him always moving away every time Jared got too close. “I think we should get back to the set.”

“No one has called us yet?” Jared pointed out.

“I…” and then the screaming started.

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-div.jpg)

Jensen spotted Sera first and she was staring up at the sky. He followed her gaze and saw the clouds roiling, shoving against one another in an effort to escape what was coming.

Jensen was the first to spot the ship breaking through the clouds over Vancouver.

"Jay!" he called. "It's fucking 'V' dude!"

Jared stood next to him and stared up at the ship. "It's a goddamn U-fucking-O!" he exclaimed.

"No shit, Sherlock," Jensen said and they watched as the air went dark and cold. Jensen stepped back into Jared’s body and shivered.

Jared put a big arm across his shoulders. “Holy crap, Jen,” Jared dropped his chin to Jensen’s shoulder. “Is this for real?”

Jensen watched as the ship turned slowly until its razor-sharp nose was pointed to the ground. “I don’t think there is any CGI in the world that could make that, dude.”

It was beautiful. It looked like a blade pointing down at the city. Silver-bright and sleek, it hung like a star in the heavens.

“God,” Jared breathed. “This sure is something to tell the grandkids one day.”

Jensen nodded. “It’s like 9-11, everyone will remember exactly where they were and what they were doing when E.T. arrived.” His heart was racing and Jared squeezed his shoulder.

“Hey guys,” Misha came up to them, “maybe we should check the news, see if there is anything on already.” They all headed for their trailer, Misha waving his hands excitedly in the general direction of the space ship.

Jared flicked the television on and it looked like every channel was blurry and static crackled from the box.

“I wonder if they’ve blocked our communication channels,” Jared said and tried to dial out on his mobile. “Nothing.”

They looked at each other and Jensen took the remote from Jared’s hand and tried CNN. The picture wavered a little but they saw Anderson Cooper standing in front of the White House, mouth agape as he watched an alien starship sliding down the backdrop of the sky.

“Good old CNN,” Jensen grinned. Jared high-fived him and they fell silent as they tried to come to terms with what they were seeing.

“I wish I could explain what I’m seeing,” Cooper’s voice was as fuzzy as the picture. “It appears as though the unidentified vessel is planning on landing on the lawn of the White House.”

“Holy crap!” Jared exclaimed and they stared as the sharp point of the ship pierced the ground and four pylons shot out of the sides of sheer metal.

“Yeah,” Jensen breathed and the picture steadied, sharpened and Cooper took a couple of steps towards the ship.

“Don’t do it, man,” Misha told the reporter, reaching out towards the TV. “They do anal probing.”

Jensen snorted a surprised laugh. “You are seriously the weirdest person on the planet, you know that right?”

Misha bumped his shoulder. “Eh, but at least I’m human.” They watched as a dark spot appeared on the side of the UFO. It grew until they all realised that it was an opening.

“I bet they say ‘we come in peace’,” Jared was so hyped up he was practically bouncing off the walls.

“Cliché asshole,” Jensen told him.

“Bite me,” Jared grinned and then they all sucked in a breath when a row of stairs seemed to coalesce from nothing in front of the opening in the ship.

“Fuck me,” Misha noted.

“They might,” Jared agreed.

And then two figures appeared in the opening of the ship. Jensen couldn’t quite make them out but they looked sort of human in shape. The UFO appeared to be pure blinding light and made everything seem a little hazy.

“Can you focus on them?” Cooper called to his camera man and the guy tried to zoom in on the figures. There was a flash and then the light that reflected along the sides of the ship just went out. Suddenly it was matte silver, still gleaming but not shining in the sun.

And the two aliens were already on the ground and walking towards the doors of the White House.

“They look like us,” Jensen murmured as Secret Service agents came pouring out, armed and waiting.

“Wonder where the army is,” Misha mused. “You’d think that an alien invasion would be enough of a reason for them to get off their asses and come and protect the president.”

“I guess they didn’t have time to get here,” Jensen shrugged. “It’s all been happening so quickly.”

“Well, so much for the Marines,” Misha muttered.

“Maybe they’re like those aliens from ‘V’,” Jared suggested. “You know, maybe they’re really like snakes underneath the human skin they’re wearing.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “You’ve been watching too much science fiction.” He stared up at the ship, all clean lines and mirror sides. Something about it looked familiar. He didn’t know how or why, but he was sure that he’d seen this before.

“Jen?” Jared’s voice sounded really far away. Jensen watched the President’s security force drop to the ground as though shot and the two aliens walked through the door into the building.

“Wha..?” he asked and wobbled a bit when he turned to look at Jared.

“Dude, your nose is bleeding,” Jared said and Jensen passed out.

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-div.jpg)

He woke up to Jared and Misha’s worried faces. “What happened?” he asked and Jared helped him up.

“You went down like a tree,” Misha told him, “a pretty tree, but an unconscious one nonetheless,” and they both hovered over him as Jared settled him on the sofa.

“I don’t understand,” Jensen said and his eyes automatically went back to the TV screen. “Did I miss anything?”

Jared stared into his eyes as though he could see what was wrong with Jensen and Misha gave a short laugh. “Truthfully, we were more worried about your face plant than the TV.” He glanced at the set. “Nothing seems to have changed though and you were only out a couple of seconds.”

“Here,” Jared shoved a tea towel in his hand. “Your face is a mess.”

Jensen rubbed at his face and it came away crimson. “God, I don’t know what the fuck happened there,” he muttered and his eyes went back to the alien ship. “I just….” His head ached.

“Jen?” Jared sat down next to him, a warm and comforting presence that Jensen just wanted to lean on. “What’s going on?” he asked and his voice was low, cutting Misha out of the conversation.

“I don’t know,” Jensen shook his head and the pain that shot through his skull made him suck in a breath. “Fuck, that hurts!” he breathed and Jared shuffled closer until he’d almost wrapped himself around Jensen.

“I got you,” Jared murmured and Jensen couldn’t stop himself, that broad shoulder was just too inviting and he dropped his aching head onto the welcoming spot.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Thanks, man.”

“Anytime,” Jared told him and Jensen looked back at the TV when Anderson Cooper started talking again.

“Something’s happening,” Cooper said and the camera focused on the front door of the White House. The front lawn was still strewn with the bodies of the Secret Service agents.

”Oh my god,” Cooper whispered. ”It’s the President and he’s coming out with the aliens!”

Jared shook his head. “He sounds like it’s his first newscast,” he noted.

“Can you imagine being the first living reporter to actually get alien life on camera?” Misha asked, eyes glued to the screen.

“Yeah,” Jared admitted, fingers tangling on the short hair at the nape of Jensen’s neck as he massaged the tight muscles. “I guess it’s the scoop of all scoops.”

Jensen tried not to shiver under the caress. And there was no other word for it. Jared appeared to be touching him for the sake of touching and Jensen couldn’t and didn’t want him to stop. Ever. “I’m good,” he said and tried to sit up. He tried hard not to read stuff into some of Jared’s actions. They often confused him and left him horny and frustrated.

Jared’s hand was a heavy weight on the back of his neck. “Stay,” he ordered and Jensen stayed, grateful to Jared for taking it out of his hands. Jared moved nearer until Jensen was almost sprawled across his chest.

“I’m not a girl,” Jensen protested. It irritated him that Jared used the couple of inches he had on him in height to treat him as fragile sometimes. But he had to admit that the warmth of Jared’s body was drawing him in.

The big hand on his neck tightened. “Shut up,” Jared told him so Jensen did and watched as their President waved to Anderson Cooper.

“I think he wants us to go over there,” Cooper told the world and the gates slid open for them as they approached the three figures. Jensen looked at the White House lawn, littered with downed Secret Service agents and wondered if they were dead or just unconscious.

The aliens looked more and more human as Cooper got closer. The camera wobbled a little as they walked quickly towards the waiting group.

The President didn’t look afraid or worried. In fact, his face was wreathed in a huge smile. “Mr. Cooper, it’s very good to see you again.” He held out a hand and Cooper stepped forward.

“Mr. President, I’m very glad to be the one to be a part of this historic moment,” he smiled and shook the President’s hand.

“Allow me to introduce you to my new friends,” the President said and gestured to the two figures on his right.

“Is the President drugged or hypnotised?” Jared whispered to Jensen.

“I don’t know,” Jensen whispered back. “Whatever they’ve done, it’s fucking freaky because he’s acting as though nothing is wrong about the fact that there is a huge-ass alien space ship on his front lawn and he’s got no-one to protect him!”

Then the camera swung and Jensen got his first good look at the visitors.

“This is Thamuz and Deumos from the constellation we know as Hydra.” The President sounded awed and delighted and excited all at the same time. Jensen couldn’t really blame him.

The male bowed. “I am Thamuz and I am the official ambassador from our home world of Asar.” His voice was low and melodious, and it sounded as though two people were speaking at the same time. He was tall and slender with light brown hair, and his features were almost perfectly symmetrical. Perhaps a little too perfect.

He held out a hand to his companion. “This is Deumos and one of the most noble of our people. She is the voice of our king here on your planet.” Deumos was beautiful in the way of a still-life painting, motionless, face immobile and utterly blank. She had short dark hair, deep green eyes and her face was a smooth surface of calm and Jensen thought that maybe something wasn’t quite right here.

Cooper cleared his throat. “So can I ask what it is that you are doing here on earth?” He sounded a little nervous. Jensen didn’t blame him.

Thamuz smiled and inclined his head. “Of course you wish to know our intentions and I can assure you that we come in peace.”

“Ha!” Jared exclaimed, jostling Jensen’s head. “I told you!”

Misha hushed him. Jensen just grinned at Jared.

The female, Deumos, smiled then and her face was transformed. She became breathtakingly beautiful but somehow still even more alien. Something inside Jensen wanted to reach into the TV and touch her. He glanced at Misha and saw the rapt expression on his face.

“Wow,” Jared said. Jensen looked at him and saw that Jared seemed just as in awe.

He turned back to the screen in time to hear her say, “greetings, people of Earth. The people of Asar come to you on a quest.” Her strange, double-voice was a quiet hiss and a warm breeze.

Her hands opened and she stared straight at the camera. “We seek our prince. He has been lost to us for many years and we have come to bring him home.”

Her face was earnest and Jensen wanted to get up immediately, find this lost prince and take him to her so that she wouldn’t be sad any more. Then he noticed something different about her eyes. He couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

“Years ago, there was a civil uprising on Asar and the king went into hiding, afraid for his life.” She sighed. “He had a son, an heir, whose life was in grave danger. So to protect him, he sent him into exile. He was only a babe.”

Jensen found himself holding his breath. “The only thing that we know is that his craft landed here on this planet, approximately thirty of your earth years ago.” Deumos squared her shoulders. “We are asking for your help. Please, help us find our prince so that he can return to his home and to his throne.”

She glanced at Thamuz who put a hand on her shoulder. “You must forgive us,” he smiled at Deumos, “the last several years have been most difficult for our world. Our hope is that in returning with our prince, our rightful ruler, it will ease the pain of the years of war and death.” His voices were a low hum and rich music, and Jensen wanted to do whatever he could to help him.

The President stepped forward then. “Of course we will do everything in our power to help you, Thamuz and Deumos. We are delighted to invite you and your people to make yourselves at home here on Earth. Each government will do whatever they can to make you feel welcome while you search for your royal prince.”

Anderson Cooper asked Thamuz, “How can we help you?” He looked just as enamoured of the pair as the President was.

Thamuz looked at him. “We will send what information we have about our prince to your media outlets worldwide so that the search can begin.”

Cooper enquired, “does the prince have a name from your world?” and Jensen held his breath along with the rest of the world.

Deumos stepped forward again and her voice was a caress. “We call him Samael,” and the screen went dark.

Jared’s jaw dropped. “Dude, that’s a demon name!”

Misha was already at the laptop, typing frantically. “So are Thamuz and Deumos,” he said, eyes worried.

“Demon names?” Jensen shook his head. “Maybe they just chose random names. You know, Googled them?” He didn’t even sound sure to himself.

Jared was leaning over Misha’s shoulder. “Seriously, Jen, _all_ demon names! Thamuz is the fucking ambassador of Hell and Deumos is a female demon name!”

Jensen stood up then and wavered a little, his head still felt as though he’d gone twelve rounds with Ali. “Samael?” he asked as he walked over to them.

“The angel of death,” Misha read. “The prince of the power of air.” His face was grave.

“Guys,” Jared tried, “you can’t seriously believe that we’ve been invaded by demons, can you?” He gave a short, unconvincing laugh. “God, it sounds like a Supernatural script written by Eglund!”

“That’s exactly what I think has happened though,” Misha said.

Jensen shook his head. “Now, I wouldn’t go that far,” he said.

Misha frowned. “I don’t like it,” he muttered and fished out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Jensen asked.

“Looks like everything is back up and running,” Misha replied. “I’m just checking to see what the world is saying on Twitter,” and Jensen moved closer. Jared loomed over Misha’s other shoulder to peer at the phone’s screen.

“So what are they saying?” Jared asked.

“Freaking out generally,” Misha said, scrolling through his feed. “Some saying that we’re being taken over, others talking about the coming of Christ…” he stopped.

“What?” Jensen tried to see what had made him freeze.

“They’ve connected the names,” Misha said. “They’re talking about Armageddon.”

The TV screen flickered back to life and Jensen saw a beautiful blonde woman, sitting behind a desk. The front of the desk had a strange symbol carved into it. It looked like an elongated swastika with two triangles in the centre. It looked familiar and alien at the same time.

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-tatt.jpg)

“What the hell?” Jared moved back to stand in front of the TV.

She smiled at the camera and her blue eyes drew them in. “Greetings people of Earth, I am Jezebeth, official spokesperson for the group of us who have travelled so far to meet you and to seek out Samael.” She paused and Jensen realised that her double voice sounded like a breeze and a fire.

“Demon of falsehood and lies,” Misha murmured and Jared made a small sound of concern.

“We have little information about our prince as he was so very young when we sent him into exile, but we can tell you this much: he is marked by his heritage. He bears a sign of the royal house of Abaddon. At his birth, his parents, our king and queen etched his name onto his skin.” Jensen felt a dizzying buzzing in his ears and her voice burrowed into his brain.

“The mark that you see before me on this desk is the crest of the line of Abaddon. Samael Abaddon will bear this mark on his person. To ensure that only the true prince comes forward,” she smiled once more and Jensen felt a scratching at his skull, “we will not tell you _where_ the mark has been placed.”

Jared gave a small chuckle. “So they suspect there might be pretenders to the throne then?”

Jezebeth continued, “Also, on our arrival here on your planet, the true prince would have felt his senses heightening. His powers will awaken more and more while we are here.”

“Powers?” Misha mused. “I wonder what sort of powers a demon prince would have.”

“Stop calling them demons,” Jensen said, eyes still riveted on the screen. The eyes. Again, there was something about her eyes.

“Jen?” Jared’s voice sounded very far away. “Dude, nosebleed, again?”

Jensen turned to look at him and suddenly he thought he could see right through Jared. “Jay,” he mumbled and staggered against his friend. “Don’t feel so good.”

Jared’s arms came up around him and Jensen dropped his head against Jared’s chest. “Don’t let go,” Jensen whispered.

“Never,” Jared promised and Jensen let himself drop into darkness.

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-div.jpg)

The next time Jensen woke up, he was in a hospital bed. The machines beeped and hummed and buzzed a comforting rhythm. At least it meant he was alive. He turned his head and saw Misha asleep in a chair near the door. In fact, his chair was blocking the door, barring it from outsiders. Misha’s mouth was slightly open and while not quite a snore, he made a small sort of snuffling sound that seemed quite in keeping with the guy Jensen had grown so fond of over the past few years.

He heard another noise and turned to look in the other direction. Jared was asleep in a chair next to his bed, half his body twisted so that he could lean on Jensen’s bed, head propped on his arms.

“Jay?” Jensen thought he barely made a sound but Jared sat up immediately.

“Jen!” he breathed and one big hand shot out to clasp Jensen’s, hard. “You fucking douchebag! Don’t fucking scare me like that, okay?” Jensen realised that Jared was terrified. He only swore when he was truly scared.

“Sorry,” Jensen rasped. “Didn’t mean to.”

Jared’s fingers were a vice around his. “Seriously, what the fuck is going on with you?” Misha opened his eyes then and watched them silently.

“I don’t know,” Jensen admitted. “I’ve never had nosebleeds before, just when I actually got smacked on the nose.”

Jared smiled a little then. “Don’t do it again, alright?” he said and there was something in his voice that made Jensen look closely at him.

“Okay,” he said, keeping his own voice low.

Misha stood up and came closer. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Like crap on a cracker,” Jensen admitted.

“They had to give you quite a bit of blood,” Misha told him.

“From a nosebleed?” Jensen was startled. “You’re shitting me!”

Misha shook his head, deep blue eyes grave. “No shitting,” he said.

“I thought you were going to die, man,” Jared sounded choked up.

“Jay…” Jensen said and Jared’s fingers went tight again.

“No, Jen, I fucking freaked out.”

“He did,” Misha nodded. “They nearly had to tranquilise him.”

“Oh fuck you!” Jared told Misha but he was smiling again and this was how Jensen preferred to see him.

“It was pretty spectacular,” Misha continued but his eyes twinkled. “Every bad movie cliché about a lover being ripped from another’s arms was re-enacted on set today.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow and Jared flushed. “I was scared,” he muttered.

“You howled,” Misha reminded him and then beat a retreat to the door when Jared made to stand. “I’ll go and call Sera and let her know you’re awake and semi-human again.” The door closed quietly behind him.

“Howled?” Jensen asked and Jared scowled.

“I. Was. Scared.” His jaw jutted out. “One second, you were there; the next, you were gone and there was just so much blood. Dude, I never knew that noses could bleed like that.” He glared at Jensen. “Fucker.”

“Sorry,” Jensen started to pull his hand away but Jared held on.

“I was so scared, Jen,” Jared confessed and he dropped his eyes to their hands. “When you were just lying there, covered in blood and your face was sort of grey and white, I thought about what I would do without you.”

“Jay…” Jensen wanted to say something, anything to take that look of misery away.

“You’re like my rock, Jen,” Jared was still talking to their hands. “I don’t want to imagine a world without you in it.”

“Not planning on going anywhere, Jay,” Jensen told him.

Jared let him go then and Jensen missed the warmth of his hand straight away. “I’d better let you get some rest,” he said. “The nurses have been trying to kick us out for a couple of hours now.”

Jensen wanted to beg him to stay. He didn’t want to be alone in the quiet sterility of the hospital but he nodded instead. “Yeah, you should get some rest. On a real bed that can fit your gigantor ass.” He smiled to take the sting out.

Jared smiled back but his eyes were dark. “I’ll be back in the morning,” he promised.

“I’ll be waiting,” Jensen replied and fuck, that sounded like he was declaring everlasting love to his boyfriend. Which he totally was _not_ doing.

“Night princess,” Jared grinned and Jensen flipped him off as he walked out. The room was suddenly empty and cold, as though the light had gone out when Jared had left. And yeah, that made him a fucking princess alright.

He tried to think about what had happened, why he’d suddenly gotten two nosebleeds in one day just standing and watching a TV program. His head ached, like someone had been pounding on him for days.

A nurse came in and gave him a small plastic holder of water and a couple of pills. “It’s just some pain killers,” she smiled. “It will help you sleep a little better.”

“Thanks,” he smiled back at her, keeping the curve of his lips just the right side of friendly but not flirty. He drank them quickly and lay down, signalling his desire to rest. She patted his shoulder and left the room.

He closed his eyes because the lights in the room suddenly seemed very bright. And then he remembered looking right through Jared just before he’d passed out.

“What the fuck?” He sat up in the bed, eyes wide open and ignoring the burn of the lights. He wanted to call Jared back, try to see if it happened again and then shook his head, setting up the drumbeat in his brain once more. “It must have been the blood loss or something,” he murmured and yet, like a snapshot, he could see Jared standing in front of him and he could see the veins running the entire length of his body as though they were live ropes.

“Need therapy,” he slurred to himself as the drugs kicked in and dragged him under. He’d tell Jared tomorrow and they’d both have a good laugh about it.

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-div.jpg)

When he woke up the next morning, the headache had subsided to a dull roar at the back of his skull. The nurses checked his pupil reaction to light and fussed around him, one of them slipping a piece of paper with a phone number into his hand as she checked his IV.

“No thanks,” he said and gave the piece of paper back to her.

She flushed and put it in her pocket. “Your loss,” she muttered.

Then Jared walked in and everything else around him faded. The nurses’ chatter, the sound of the machines - it all just disappeared when Jared came to the door, dimples carving deep grooves in his cheeks.

“Hey,” he said and Jensen grinned back at him.

“Hey yourself,” Jensen said and the world came back into focus.

“You look better,” Jared said, coming to the bed.

“I feel fine,” Jensen admitted and he glared at the one nurse who pulled just a little too hard on the sheet across his legs.

“Sorry,” she muttered and slanted a curious look at Jared. “No wonder you didn’t want my number.”

“What?” Jared asked.

“Nothing,” she said, blushing hard again and scurrying out of the room.

Jared raised an eyebrow. “So that was weird,” he noted.

Jensen shrugged. “Women,” he said as though it explained everything and to be honest, it usually did. The other nurse left the room as well and Jared perched on the side of Jensen’s bed.

“So when can you blow this joint?” Jared asked.

“Waiting for the doc to set me free,” Jensen replied, “he’ll be doing his rounds in a while.”

Jared nodded and then his face turned serious. “The whole fucking world has gone crazy,” he told Jensen. “The official - Find the Prince of Asar - search has been launched on Facebook and Twitter.”

“Misha signed up for it, didn’t he?” Jensen asked with a grin.

Jared laughed. “You know our kooky friend too well.” He fiddled with the edge of the sheet and looked down. “They’ve set up camps outside every city they arrived at.”

“Who, the aliens?”

Jared nodded. “The Asarians, as the world is now calling them, are now part of the landscape of LA, New York, Vancouver and about fifty other cities.”

“I haven’t watched the news this morning,” Jensen reached for the remote to check out the news but Jared stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“I need to talk about what happened yesterday.” He sounded serious.

“Jay, I don’t know why I started with the nosebleeds and the passing out, hopefully the doctor…” he trailed off when Jared shook his head.

“Not about that,” Jared said. “About me. And you.”

Jensen felt himself get hot and then cold. “Okay,” he said. “Talk.”

Jared kept his hand on Jensen’s arm, a heavy and warm reminder of his ability to get under all the protective barriers Jensen had ever set for himself. “So, when you were unconscious…” Jared started and Jensen saw that the tips of his ears were pink.

“Jay…” Jensen had a feeling that this was going to be awkward as fuck.

“Shut up, Jen, I gotta say this my way.” Jared’s eyes were fierce.

“Oh god,” Jensen dropped his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

“Why the fuck do you have to be so fucking difficult?” Jared demanded and Jensen looked at him again.

“Sorry, I’ll zip it now.” Jensen made a zip motion with his hand waited.

“We’ve been friends forever, right?” Jared asked. Jensen held his tongue but he nodded anyway. “Well, almost ten years now, anyway,” Jared amended. “Been through a fuck-ton of shit together too.”

Jensen wondered where this was going. Jared continued. “You were there for me when I broke up with Sandy, stood up for me when Gen and I got married. Fuck, you held my head over the toilet when I got drunk the night Gen left me.”

“Jay...” Jensen tried again.

“No,” Jared shook his head, “I have to get this out.” He stared at Jensen dead on. “You’re my best friend, Jen, my go-to guy when shit gets real and when I thought that I could lose you, it freaked me out.”

“But nothing happened, Jay,” Jensen reminded him. “I’m okay.”

“You don’t know that!” Jared exclaimed. “You could have a fucking brain tumour that’s killing you and then where would we be?”

“I don’t have a fucking brain tumour!” Jensen told Jared, wanting to smile but the serious expression on Jared’s face stopped him. “I just lost too much blood from a nosebleed and passed out. I feel fine.”

Jared glared at him. “Dude, you’re not a doctor. You know jack.” He shook his head. “God, you make me nuts sometimes, I fucking don’t know why I love you.”

They both froze at his words. “Jay?” Jensen heard his own voice sounding small and scared. “You love me like a brother, I know, Jay. I love you too.” He waited for Jared to laugh and nod.

He didn’t. “It might be more. It feels like more,” Jared said quietly. This was a Jared that Jensen rarely got to see. They usually kept away from the deep and meaningful shit and just bumped fists or patted shoulders. They didn’t _do_ emotions.

“Like _how_ much more?” Jensen wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know.

Jared’s eyes were dark and intent. “Like _everything_ more,” he told Jensen and he pulled his hand away from Jensen’s arm.

The skin where Jared’s hand had been immediately felt cold and Jensen reached and grabbed his hand again, held on tight. “Where are you going?” he asked when Jared tried to pull away.

“I thought I’d give you some space,” Jared offered.

“Don’t need space,” Jensen told him and tugged him back.

“Jen, I should go…” Jared tried to leave again and Jensen resorted to dirty play.

“Stop fucking yanking against me, asshole,” he growled. “It makes my head hurt every time you move!”

Jared stopped attempting to escape and sat still once more. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“So,” Jensen was nervous and he wasn’t sure where to go from here, “what’s next?”

“I don’t know, man,” Jared’s shoulders drooped. “I just figured out that I have a hard-on for my best friend. I’m fresh out of ideas.”

Jensen started laughing. Trust Jared to be blunt and open and hilarious and plain fucking awesome.

“Stop laughing at my emo, douche bag,” Jared told him but he started grinning as well.

“You know I love you too, right?” Jensen asked him.

“You mean like a brother, right?” Jared shot the words back at him.

Jensen stared at him and just shook his head. “I haven’t loved you like a brother for a long time, man.” He held his breath.

“What about you and Dani?” Jared asked.

“I loved her but why do you think we didn’t work?” Jensen’s smile was wry. “It got a bit difficult when there was this elephant in the room for most of our marriage.”

Jared tried to smile. “Hey, I’m big but I’m not an elephant.”

“Jay,” Jensen chided. “I’ve loved you like a friend, loved you like a brother and somewhere down the line it changed to something more.” He blew out a breath. “I’ve never hoped for anything more from you, never expected anything to happen. Still don’t, to be honest.”

Jared stared at him. “I just told you how I feel, man.” He scowled. “What part of ‘hard-on for my best friend’ did you not get?”

Jensen laughed again and pulled on Jared’s hand. “You sure we’re not going to fuck this up?” he asked.

“Jen, I’ve puked in your car, farted in your bed, scratched my balls in your kitchen. I’ve seen you naked more times than I’ve seen any woman I’ve ever been with and that’s saying something.” Jared scooted closer and smiled.

“But you’re straight,” Jensen pointed out, giving him one more chance to take a step back and re-evaluate the situation.

“I guess not so much,” Jared’s smile was a sunrise and Jensen finally let himself reach out and touch. He traced the curve of Jared’s mouth with a careful finger and Jared didn’t move.

“You’ve always been okay with me being bi,” Jensen murmured. “I never thought that you might be as well.”

Jared stared at him. “I think it might just be you, Jen,” he whispered and turned his head slightly so that he could press a soft kiss against Jensen’s finger.

“God,” Jensen breathed.

And the doctor walked in.

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-div.jpg)

Jensen bitched about the wheelchair. Jared whooped and pushed him at a crazy speed down the last hospital corridor before they reached the car park. People scattered out of the way like beetles and Jensen heard the shout from one of the nurses as Jared burst through the doors to freedom.

“You are an asshole,” Jensen told Jared when they reached the car.

Jared was gasping with laughter and waved a helpless hand at Jensen. He leaned against the side of the SUV and Jensen got out of the chair and flicked Jared’s ear. “Ass. Hole.”

“Your face!” Jared opened the passenger door and hovered as Jensen climbed in.

“Fuck off, I’m not your goddamn date,” Jensen glared at Jared. “You don’t need to open the door for me.”

Jared made a kissy face at Jensen and cooed, “But Jen, baby, I take care of my dates.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen told him and Jared gave another bark of laughter as he shut the door. Jensen watched while he pushed the wheelchair back to the hospital doors where the nurse waited with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. He watched the Padalecki charm go into effect as she laughed at something Jared said and walked off with the wheelchair.

“You want to go home?” Jared asked when he climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Yeah,” Jensen sighed and dropped his head back against the headrest. “Please.”

There was a short but significant silence and then Jared asked, “Your place or mine?”

Jensen rolled his head to look at him. “You choose,” he replied, leaving the ball firmly in Jared’s court.

“Mine then,” Jared decided and moved into the Vancouver traffic.

Jensen looked at the Asarian ship in the distance. It had obviously also landed in Vancouver, just like the one they’d watched on CNN. “Let’s go that way,” he touched Jared’s arm and pointed at the ship.

“Jen, I think we should just get you home.” Jared didn’t look happy.

“Please, Jay, I really want to see that thing up close.” Jensen tried to use the patented Ackles sad-eyes and Jared glowered.

“Dude!” he exclaimed. “Not fucking fair. You know that I can’t resist the eyes!” He flicked the indicator on and Jensen grinned in satisfaction as Jared pulled into the left-hand lane.

“You’re the best,” he told Jared.

“And you’re a dick,” Jared replied. But he still reached out to grab Jensen’s hand and put it firmly on his own thigh.

“Um…” Jensen said.

“Shut up, you don’t get to argue about this,” Jared said, eyes on the road.

“Okay,” Jensen said and grinned. “God, you’re such a girl sometimes, Padalecki.”

Jared flashed a grin back. “You know you love it.”

Jensen shook his head and turned back to stare at the ship. “Anything new about the prince they’re looking for?”

“Nah, just that he’s anything between thirty and thirty-five years old. Apparently the aging thing works a little differently on Asar.” Jared slipped in behind a black SUV on the highway.

“Yeah?” Jensen looked at him. “What about Misha’s stupid theory about them being demons?”

Jared laughed. “Misha’s convinced that it’s Armageddon.”

“So have you figured out what’s with the demon names yet?”

Jared shrugged. “Apparently some people on Twitter started asking the same questions.”

“And?” Jensen prompted.

“The answer from Thamuz is that they selected names as close in sound to their own.” Jared glanced quickly at him. “He pronounced his name in Asarian and it sounded more or less like Thamuz if you don’t count the fact that there were no actual letters that sounded anything like ours.”

Jensen was intrigued. “So what does their language sound like then?” The ship was getting larger as they drew closer and it looked like something from an exceptionally well-made sci-fi movie.

Jared took the next turn-off and then followed the line of slow-moving cars. “Shit,” he muttered. “The whole world is out alien-spotting.”

Jensen squeezed his thigh. “Their language?” he prompted.

Jared stopped swearing at the cars in front of him. “Well, it sounds like a cross between a snake hissing and a cat purring.”

Jensen stared at him. “That doesn’t sound possible.”

“Well, Thamuz said that they have two voice boxes which is why their voices sound so weird. It’s what helps them speak their home language.”

“Thamuz sure had plenty to say while I was unconscious,” he noted.

Jared looked at him. “Yeah, he let Anderson Cooper have an exclusive interview. It wasn’t long but a few things were pretty interesting. Like the two voice boxes thing.”

“Hmm,” Jensen agreed and then a buzzing started in his head.

“Jen?” Jared’s voice suddenly sounded far away. “Oh fuck, your nose!”

Jensen lifted his free hand to his nose and it came away sticky with blood. “Oh,” he said and the sound in his brain turned into a roar. “Jay.”

“We have to get you out of here, back to the hospital,” Jared said but they quickly realised that they weren’t going anywhere. The traffic was backed up behind them already.

“I’m okay,” Jensen insisted even though he felt dizzy and nauseous.

“You are _not_ fucking okay!” Jared told him and swore again when he had to accept that they were stuck. He reached around in the back of the car and found a rumpled t-shirt. “Here, put that on your face,” he ordered and Jensen obeyed, tipping his head back and pressing the shirt to his nose, using the hand that had been resting on Jared’s thigh.

“We won’t get to a turn-off for a couple of miles,” Jared kept looking around the cars in front and back, trying to spot a gap.

“I’ll be fine,” Jensen mumbled through the fabric. “It seems to be easing off anyway.”

Jared swung back to stare at him. “What the fuck is going on with you, Jen?” he asked. Then he stopped and turned his gaze back on the ship. “No way…” He kept flicking glances between Jensen and the Asarian ship.

“What?” Jensen asked, confused.

“I’m thinking about your nosebleeds,” Jared explained. “They started when you saw the ship for the first time yesterday.”

“So?” Jensen still wasn’t following.

“So, then the second nosebleed happened when we were watching the ship land and the aliens talking on the TV,” Jared waited for Jensen to catch up.

He didn’t. “What are you trying to say, man?”

“Now, when we’re close to the Asarian ship, you start up with the bleeding again.” He looked at Jensen expectantly.

“And…” Jensen raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure you’re not adopted?” Jared asked.

“What the fuck?” Jensen sputtered. “Are you on something, Jay?”

Jared shook his head. “Think about it, Jen,” his face lit up. “You’re in the right age group, something fucking weird is going on with your body and well,” he grinned, “I’ve always said you’re too pretty to be human.”

Jensen reached out and dug his fingers into Jared’s hand and twisted the skin. “Ow!” Jared shouted and pulled away.

“Dickhead,” Jensen told him.

“I’m just saying, you could be the lost alien prince and you just don’t know it,” Jared rubbed the sore skin on his hand. “Jerk.”

“Bitch,” Jensen replied, like Pavlov’s dog, and they smiled at each other.

“So are you?” Jared persisted.

“Am I what?” Jensen stared at the ship again, the metal dulled to a matte grey that gleamed in the sun but didn’t blind.

“Adopted,” Jared sounded impatient.

“Fuck you,” Jensen glared at him.

“I’ll ask your mom then,” Jared declared and pulled out his mobile.

Jensen lunged for him and tried to grab the phone. Jared’s orangutan arms managed to keep it out of his reach. “Hey, Mrs. A,” Jared sang into the phone, “your son is being a little difficult to deal with. He’s had three nosebleeds in less than twenty-four hours and he won’t admit there’s something wrong with him.”

Jensen made sure that his face promised a slow and painful death. Telling his mother was playing fucking dirty pool. “Asshole.”

Jared just grinned at him and carried on talking to his mother. “You okay?” he asked and nodded as she responded. Then he laughed. “Nah, he’s only got time for me, Mrs. A, I keep him too busy for girls.”

Jensen dropped his head into his hands, muffling his groan with the bloody t-shirt. Brain to mouth filter was non-existent in the Jared Padalecki model of idiot.

“Mrs. A, I got a weird question for you and you don’t need to answer me if you don’t want to but I have a theory.” Jared waited as she said something. “Yeah, it’s about Jenny-bean here.” He moved his leg away when Jensen reached out to pinch him.

“I hate you,” Jensen hissed. Jared blew him a kiss.

“So the thing I want to know is, and you can totally tell me that I’m out of line here,” Jared paused and then asked it all in a rush, “is Jen your biological child or is he adopted?”

Even Jensen could hear the silence on the other side. Jared’s face went a little pale. “Uh, Mrs. A?”

He handed the phone to Jensen. “She wants to talk to you,” he said and his eyes were wide and possibly a little afraid.

“Hey, Mama,” Jensen greeted.

“Baby, what is going on with you?” Donna Ackles demanded.

Jensen sighed. “I just got a couple of unusual nosebleeds, is all,” he told her. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Why did Jay ask me that question?” her voice was strained.

Jensen glared at Jared. “He’s just being his usual stupid self, Mama, just ignore him.”

“Jen, maybe you should come home for a couple of days,” she suggested. “There’s something we need to talk about.”

Jensen froze. “Why don’t you just tell me over the phone?” he asked.

She sighed. “Not a good idea, baby, I want to tell you this face to face.”

Jensen reached out a hand and Jared grabbed on immediately. “Is Jay right?” Jensen whispered and he felt the fabric of his world crack a little.

“Jen, please, just come home and we’ll tell you everything.” There was something in her tone, something Jensen had not heard before. It was fear.

“I gotta go, Mama,” Jensen hit the end call button and shoved the car door open, pulling away from Jared. He emptied his stomach on the road, tears and puke mixing with the snot and blood from his nose on the asphalt.

Jared was beside him a moment later, his arm a warm weight across his back. “Jen, talk to me,” he urged.

Jensen shook his head and accepted the now disgusting t-shirt, wiping his mouth and face. He hadn’t been aware that he was crying.

Jared almost picked him up, hauling him into his arms. “Please, don’t, god, I’m such an idiot, just please, stop crying.” Jared’s words were a stream of sound in his ears and Jensen wanted to block them out.

“Hey, lover boys, get the fuck into your car and get the fuck off the road!” A loud voice from one of the cars parked behind them startled them both and Jared stiffened. The moment before he lunged for the asshole who’d yelled at him, Jensen held on and refused to let go.

“No, Jay, no, stop, don’t please,” Jensen didn’t even recognize his own voice. He sounded as though he’d been screaming for hours.

“I’m gonna tear that dickhead a new one,” Jared snarled, obviously wanting to hit something.

Jensen looked up at him. “I want to go home, Jay,” he said.

And like that, Jared was back in control, hustling Jensen into the car. He honked his horn and backed up and forced his way into the oncoming traffic, almost causing about ten pile-ups in the process.

Jensen didn’t give a flying fuck. He’d just learned that his entire life was a lie. A car crash might actually be a mercy.

“Jen, you stay with me okay?” Jared sounded as though he was about to burst into tears.

Jensen put a hand over his eyes and dropped the seat back so that he was almost lying flat. “Jen?” Jared reached out and put his hand on Jensen’s abdomen. It was somehow both innocent and sensual. Despite that fact that his brain wanted to explode, having Jared beside him was probably the only thing keeping him from falling apart.

“I’m okay,” he said.

“You look like shit,” Jared told him, “sound like shit too.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen told him but his hand came up and he curled his fingers around Jared’s.

“Maybe later,” Jared promised and it startled a laugh out of Jensen. “You good?”

“No,” Jensen said and Jared’s hand tightened on his.

“It’s you and me,” Jared reminded him. “No matter what.”

“Sounds good,” Jensen closed his eyes and there was a deep thrum at the back of his skull. “D’you hear that?” he asked Jared.

“Hear what?”

“Sounds like a swarm of fucking huge bees in my brain.” Jensen thought they might be coming closer. He opened his eyes and looked at Jared. “Not good?” he asked and his words slurred.

“Not good,” Jared agreed and floored it. The SUV fishtailed and Jared wrestled with the wheel but soon they were on their way out of the city.

The further they got from the Asarian ship, the better Jensen felt and he was not going to think too long and hard on that one. But then he started thinking about the hitch in his mama’s voice when she’d asked him to come home. He felt his throat close again and his stomach roiled, the nausea threatening to erupt.

“You hanging in there okay?” Jared asked as he headed for the quiet neighborhood they’d moved to about two years ago. They’d been forced to move from their house once the fans had discovered where they lived. Then they’d been told to get separate places because according to asshole TV executives ‘it didn’t look good, two single men living together and working together and being so ‘touchy-feely’ with each other’. So they’d reluctantly obeyed but defiantly bought condos right next to each other in a secure complex.

“Yeah,” Jensen could barely hear himself speak over the still-constant drone in his head. He felt like smacking his head a couple of times, just to make all the noise stop.

“Nearly home,” Jared assured him and then they were turning into their complex, driving down under the building and Jensen felt like he could think again.

“Better,” he grunted as they drove into the dark garage.

Jared pulled into his parking bay and turned off the engine. He shifted in his seat and stared at Jensen. “You don’t really think…”

“Moron,” Jensen pushed the car door open and climbed out. He swayed but grabbed the side of the SUV for support. Jared jumped out of his side and came over to him.

“You’re not normally such a wuss, Ackles,” he said and ducked under Jensen’s arm, wrapping his own arm around Jensen’s waist.

“Shut up, douche,” Jensen muttered by rote but as they got into the elevator, the buzzing started up again. He winced. “This is going to make me nuts,” he said and screwed his eyes shut.

“Your mom probably never knew how to tell you,” Jared said and Jensen looked at him in confusion.

“What?” he asked.

“I thought you were talking about what your mom said,” Jared shook his head. “Never mind.”

Jensen’s laugh was short and unpleasant. “That is something that I am not going to think about right now, Jay,” he stepped forward when the elevator reached their floor. “I’m going to need a lot of time to deal with that.”

“I’m sorry,” Jared told him and fished out the spare key to Jensen’s apartment that he always kept. He ushered Jensen inside and hovered while Jensen made his way to his bedroom.

“What for?” Jensen asked once he’d stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and flopped down onto his bed with a sigh of relief. Dorothy had it right, there was really no place like home.

“For fucking everything up with your family,” Jared said. “I was kind of kidding around and then it all turned to shit. I had no fucking idea and I feel like such a dick.”

“God, Jay, you were just messing around with Mama, you couldn’t have known.” Suddenly Jensen was exhausted; he turned onto his side and curled into a ball. “I’m going to try to get some sleep now,” he told Jared.

“Mind if I hang around?” Jared asked.

“Mi casa and all that shit,” Jensen murmured, then the bed dipped and Jared’s warm body was spooned up behind his. “Jay?” he asked, nervous and unsure.

“Quiet, Jen,” Jared ordered and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. “Get some rest. It’s been a fucker of a day.”

Jensen decided that he’d examine the supreme weirdness of Jared snuggling with him later. Along with just about everything that had happened today. Jared slung an arm across his waist and Jensen found himself enveloped by comforting body heat.

“Make like Scarlett O’Hara,” Jared muttered into the hair at the nape of his neck.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jensen asked as his mouth curved into a small smile.

“Think about it tomorrow.” And if that wasn’t the best idea Jensen had ever heard then…and he went under.

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-div.jpg)

When he woke up, the room was dark and he was warm. Very warm. Blazing hot in fact, and it had nothing to do with being ill or having a fever. Although he felt pretty feverish.

Jared’s hand was wrapped around his cock, squeezing lightly and his thumb rubbed gently against the tip. Jensen made a small, breathy sound that he would deny until his dying day and arched up into that marauding hand.

“Jay!” he gasped and Jared pulled away, sat up.

“Shit, Jen!” Jared’s face was a mixture of horror and embarrassment. “I was fucking molesting you in my sleep!”

Jensen looked at him and rolled onto his back, stretching luxuriously. He noted that Jared’s gaze followed the path of his shirt as it rose against his abdomen. “Was I complaining?” he asked.

Jared’s eyes went dark and Jensen literally shivered inside. “Well, you _did_ make a noise,” he said and reached out to stroke the taut skin of Jensen’s stomach. “Let’s see if I can get you to make that sound again.”

“Fucker,” Jensen breathed as Jared slipped his hand back inside Jensen’s boxers.

“All in good time,” Jared crooned as he fisted Jensen’s cock.

Jensen’s hips pushed up into Jared’s hand. “Stop teasing, you shit,” he moaned.

Jared’s voice was a breath in his ear. “I promise I’ll make it so good, baby.”

Jensen glared at him. “Don’t you fucking call me baby, you freak,” and he goddamn whimpered when Jared licked the skin behind his ear and then blew on the damp spot.

“Baby,” Jared whispered and bit his ear lobe.

Jensen felt his entire body tense and then Jared slowly pushed him back onto his side so that he was plastered front to Jensen’s back. “Baby,” he murmured again and Jensen shuddered.

Jared’s other arm came up under Jensen so that he could pull him closer to his chest. Jensen just let him as Jared stroked his cock and promised wicked, filthy things.

“Jay, please…” Jensen begged, feeling as though he was about to explode.

“Please what, Jen?” Jared asked and nipped at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Please suck me? Please fuck me?”

Jensen growled and shoved his ass back into Jared’s groin. The hot length of Jared’s cock was a brand against the skin of his ass. Then Jensen wondered just when and how he’d lost his own boxers. Then he lost the ability to think when Jared started jacking him slow, painfully slow until he just wanted to scream. “Please whatever, you shit, just do it.”

Jared laughed low and hot and rubbed his thumb across the sensitive tip of his cock, smoothing the moisture gathered there into the skin. “You feel so good in my arms, in my hands…” he waited a beat, “…baby.” And Jensen was gone. He came so hard he saw bright white lights and Jared held him together as he shook apart.

He turned over and put his face into the hollow of Jared’s throat, just breathed him in. Jared’s big hands made soothing circles over his back. “I don’t know if I should thank you,” Jensen mumbled.

Jared chuckled. “You’re welcome.”

“Payback’s a bitch, bitch,” Jensen warned.

“I look forward to it,” Jared told him. “Go to sleep, Jen, we can argue about revenge in the morning.”

“Whassa time?” Jensen slurred.

There was a brief pause and then Jared said, “It’s six pm, you’ve been out for about six hours.”

Jensen tried to sit up but Jared’s arms held him in place. “Food,” Jensen said.

“Sleep,” Jared insisted and Jensen was too tired to argue anyway so he dropped back against Jared, burrowed in and was out between one heartbeat and the next.

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-div.jpg)

When he woke up this time, the pale light of an early Vancouver morning was trickling through the blinds. He was still wrapped up in Jared and he decided that moving was overrated.

“Morning,” Jared’s voice was a low rumble in his ear.

“Hey,” he said and lifted his head. “You sleep okay?”

“Like a baby,” Jared assured him and then frowned. “I’ve always wondered why people say that. I mean, babies don’t sleep well, they wake up every couple hours crying their faces off.”

Jensen laughed against Jared’s chest. “Yeah, there’s one of the great mysteries of the universe.” He pressed a kiss against that warm expanse of skin and then pulled away. “Shower,” he explained at Jared’s raised eyebrow.

“Teeth,” Jared agreed and they headed into the bathroom. Jensen started the shower and yelped when he saw that Jared was using his toothbrush.

“Dude, boundaries!” he snatched the toothbrush away.

Jared stared at him, foam at the corners of his mouth. “Seriously?” he asked, his words slightly muffled through the foam. “I’ve had my hand on your dick and hopefully my cock will, at some point, be in your mouth and you’re being pissy about me using your toothbrush?”

Jensen scowled and climbed into the shower. “It’s the principle of the thing, asshole,” he shouted over the water.

Jared climbed right in after him, crowding him against the shower wall. “And what principle is that?” he asked, looming over Jensen.

“Back off, Sasquatch,” Jensen shoved at him but he barely moved.

“Why can’t I use your toothbrush, Jen?” Jared muscled his way closer and leaned his hands on the wall on either side of Jensen’s head, blocking the hot water with his body.

“Don’t be a douche,” Jensen said but he felt himself responding. “Who would have thought that Jared Padalecki was a dom?” He was only half joking.

“Gonna tie you up, one night,” Jared’s voice was all dark promise. “Gonna put a blindfold over those pretty green eyes and I’ll be your eyes and ears and hands for the night.”

“God, Jay…” Jensen swallowed hard.

Jared’s eyes were hot and dark. “Want to feel your mouth on me, baby.”

And somehow, Jensen found himself on his knees in front of Jared, sucking him deep and hard. Jared’s hand was in his hair and he was praising him, promising him everything if he only would just finish him off.

Jensen loved everything about Jared’s cock. It was huge and proud and slightly curved and its head deep red and dripping with precome. Jensen swirled his tongue around the tip, pressing into the slit there, tasting the salt and essence of the man who, up until yesterday, had just been a friend and now was so much more.

He looked up at Jared, water dripping into his eyes and met his gaze. Jared’s body still shielded him from most of the hot water but Jared’s shaggy hair hung down the sides of his neck, streaming water down the length of his body. Jensen dug his fingers into the firm muscles of Jared’s ass and smiled around the thick cock in his mouth as he sucked hard.

Jared groaned and tugged on Jensen’s hair, trying to pull him off, trying to warn Jensen that he was about to come. Jensen glared at him, letting him know without a doubt that he wasn’t moving. His knees hurt a bit from the hard tiles but Jared tasted of forever in his mouth. He reached down, behind Jared’s balls and pressed two fingers on the bundle of nerves and Jared came in his mouth like a river.

Jensen swallowed what he could but come was seeping out of the sides of his mouth as Jared’s knees buckled and he dropped to the shower floor in front of Jensen. He put a hand on Jensen’s cheek and leaned in and kissed him. The first proper kiss they shared was a dirty mess of come and spit and tongue. Jensen loved every second of it and he moaned into Jared’s mouth, pressing closer until he could feel the soft weight of Jared’s cock against his own.

“You are so fucking gorgeous, Jen,” Jared moved to suck bruises into the skin of Jensen’s neck.

“Touch me… fuck. Please, Jay,” he begged and almost whimpered when Jared stripped his cock once, twice, three times and he came over Jared’s fist, head dropping onto Jared’s shoulder.

The water flowed over them, washing away the sweat and come.

They dried off and staggered into the kitchen. Coffee timers were the gifts of the gods, Jensen thought gratefully as he gulped at the cup of coffee Jared put in front of him and it was as easy as when they’d lived together years ago.

“So,” Jared mused, “that happened.”

Jensen snorted into his coffee. “Surprised me,” he admitted.

“Nah,” Jared grinned. “I always knew that your mouth was made for spectacular things.”

Jensen flipped him off with a lazy smile and took another sip of coffee. “I am fucking awesome at blowjobs,” he admitted, “but I’m even better at sex.”

It was Jared’s turn to splutter over his coffee and Jensen grinned in satisfaction. “I hate you,” Jared told him with feeling.

“Whatever,” Jensen replied and smiled and savored the taste of the caffeine.

Still glaring at him, Jared switched on the kitchen TV and they watched as the latest reports came in from the Asarian camps. It seemed as though every government where the aliens had settled had been visited and offered assistance in various capacities.

“Seems like they’re making themselves right at home,” Jared noted.

Jensen leaned against Jared and sipped his coffee. God, this was just so easy, being with Jared. “I should call my mom,” he said. “She’s probably left about a million messages.”

“Yeah, and she’s probably gone from worrying about your ass to threatening your life.” Jared pressed a kiss on his shoulder. “Do it now and get it done.”

Jensen heaved a sigh and reached around Jared for the phone. His parent’s number was number two on speed dial. Jared of course, was number one.

His mother answered after the second ring. “Jensen?” She sounded as though she’d been crying.

“Hey Mama,” he said and Jared squeezed his shoulder.

“I’ve been so worried,” she said. “Are you alright?”

He dropped his head against Jared’s shoulder. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just freaked out, I guess.”

“I really want you to come home, baby, so that we can talk.” Jensen remembered Jared calling him baby and blushed, grateful that she couldn’t see him.

“I can’t, Mama, we’ve still got three more episodes left to film and it’s just crazy here right now.” He took a deep breath and asked bluntly, “so, why don’t you tell me about where I’m really from?”

She took a breath as well and Jensen could hear the quiver in her voice. “After Joshua, we just wanted another child so badly and nothing was working. We even tried at the adoption agencies and just got nowhere.”

“Mama,” he tried and Jared took the phone from him and put it on speaker.

“Hey, Mrs. A,” he said.

“Jared,” Donna sounded surprised. “You’re with Jensen?”

“I stayed with him last night,” Jared told her. “He was pretty much a mess.”

Jensen poked his ribs. “I would have been fine,” he protested.

“Sure,” Jared scoffed. “All bloody and covered in vomit. You’d have been a-okay.” Jensen kicked him and then stifled a yelp when he stubbed his bare toe on Jared’s leg.

“I think I should come out there,” Donna said and Jensen glared at Jared.

“Now look what you’ve done,” he hissed. “No, Mama,” he said quickly. “I’m okay now, Jay’s got me covered.”

He ignored the snort. “I can be on the next plane,” she told him.

“All I want to know is why didn’t you ever tell me that I was adopted?” Jensen hated that he sounded like he was about five years old.

She sighed. “It wasn’t something we decided to do. It was part of the arrangement with the people who gave you to us.”

“Who were they?” Jared leaned closer to the phone.

“They had all the right documents,” she explained. “It never occurred to me to ask why or if it was legal.”

“Mama,” Jensen chided. “They could have been child traffickers.”

“So you know nothing about them?” Jared asked, getting back to the point.

“Nothing except that they had a child for us and I wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.” Donna sounded defiant.

“Who were listed as the parents on the birth certificate?” Jared asked, bulldog persistent.

There was a rustle of paper and then Donna read out, “Leonard Abrahams and Nicor Samuels.” She paused. “That’s strange, I can’t remember ever seeing their names before.”

Jensen felt something cold skitter down his spine. Jared looked at him and mouthed, “Demon names?” Jensen shrugged.

“Jensen, perhaps it would be good for me to come…”

He interrupted her, “No, thanks Mama, I just need some time to process this.” Jared had gone to the laptop he’d left on the coffee table and typed in his birth parents’ names. His face was grim when he looked up at Jensen and nodded. “Look, I gotta go, okay?” Suddenly he couldn’t get off the phone fast enough.

“Wait, Jensen?” she called and his finger hovered over the ‘end call’ button. “You know that you’re ours, right? No matter where you came _from_ , you came _to_ us and this is where you belong. I love you, baby.”

Jensen closed his eyes and flinched at the wording of her statement. “I know, Mama,” he told her. “I love you too.”

He said goodbye and went to where Jared was sitting. “Tell me about them,” he demanded.

Jared turned the laptop so that Jensen could see the screen. “Leonard: Master of black magic and sorcery,” he read. “Great,” he muttered and looked down a little further. “Nicor: Water demon known for drowning humans; can cause hurricanes and storms.”

He lifted his gaze to Jared’s. “They’re just names, right?”

Jared shrugged. “Who the fuck knows,” he replied. “But, dude, there’s some weird shit going on with your family history and then the nose bleeds and the buzzing.”

Jensen sighed. “I’m not a goddamn alien prince, asshole,” he said with little heat.

Jared raised an eyebrow. “So, you got any tattoos I don’t know about, Jen?”

“I really hate you sometimes,” Jensen told him.

“Nah,” Jared declared with confidence. “You love me.”

“No, really I’m serious.” Jensen glared at him.

“Tattoo?” Jared asked.

“You saw me naked last night and again this morning, did _you_ see any tattoos?” Jensen threw it back at him.

Jared grinned. “I was too busy feeling you up, baby, but let me get you naked again and I’ll make sure I look _everywhere_.”

He pounced and held Jensen down as he started stripping off his t-shirt. “You fucker!” Jensen hollered. “Get off me, stop it, leave me alone!” but he was laughing and not really struggling all that hard.

Jared’s big hands make short work of Jensen’s tee and then got busy pulling down his track pants. “Thanks for making this easy for me,” he smiled and it was all teeth and sharp.

Jensen scowled at him and tried to push him away. Jared just lay down on top of him, grinning. “Move, lardass,” Jensen muttered, shoving at Jared’s shoulders.

“Nope,” Jared said and nipped at his bottom lip. “Gotta inspect you carefully; make sure you’re not the alien prince of Asar.”

His hands were fucking everywhere. Jensen could feel his eyes rolling back in his head with the sheer pleasure of being touched. He was usually uncomfortable with people touching him, but Jared was the exception to every rule he’d ever made. Rough calluses scraped against hyper-sensitive skin and Jensen sucked in a breath.

“Ticklish?” Jared crooned as he lifted Jensen’s arm to check his armpit. The hot breath and warm mouth were totally unnecessary for the inspection but Jensen wasn’t complaining.

“No,” he gasped when Jared’s lips trailed down his chest and captured the hard point of his nipple. “Jay, fuck.”

“Well, if you insist,” Jared’s eyes were bright and wicked. He slipped one hand lower and hitched Jensen’s leg up and over his hip. “Hold on tight, baby.”

Jensen rolled up into Jared, his cock scraping against the rough denim of Jared’s jeans. “Off!” he ordered.

Jared let him go and sat back on his heels, peeling his t-shirt off and then working on the buttons of his Levi’s. Jensen sat up and tried to help. His hand was in Jared’s pants before he could even pull them off his hips, fingers wrapped around the length of cock that he had dreamed of for years.

He looked up at Jared and paused when he saw the emotion in Jared’s eyes. “Not too fast for you, Jay?” he asked.

Jared shook his head. “Waited long enough for this, Jen,” Jared replied and leaned down to kiss him. It was everything their first kiss should have been, careful and soft and lavish. His mouth was war and wet and he tasted like coffee and Jensen’s toothpaste. Jared kissed like a champion.

Jensen pulled away and lay back on the sofa. “It’s been a while,” he admitted.

Jared dug around in his jean pocket and pulled out a condom and a small tube of lube. “I got this at the gas station,” he confessed with a bashful grin. “Who knew they stocked it?”

Jensen laughed. “We’re a couple of morons, you know. We could have been doing this years ago.”

Jared shook his head. “Nah, we’re too stupid to have made it work before now. We had to get everything else out of the way.” He wriggled out of his pants and Jensen took a moment to appreciate the expanse of flesh in front of him.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jensen asked, impatient to get back to the fucking part of the morning.

Jared squeezed a little of the lube onto his cock and then slid the condom on. Jensen was riveted at the sight. “I meant that we had to get married, get divorced, be guys before we could be gays.”

Jensen stared at Jared. “Did your mother drop you on your head a lot when you were a baby?”

Jared tipped his head to one side. “You’re seriously being a pissy bitch when I’m about to…” he waved his hand at his cock.

“You’re not going anywhere near me with that thing if you carry on like this,” Jensen warned him.

Jared grinned. “And just how are you going to stop me…baby?” He drizzled more lube onto his fingers and reached down, behind Jensen’s balls. Jensen gritted his teeth and forced himself not to flinch when Jared’s finger grazed over his hole.

“I swear to god, if you don’t stop calling me baby…” Jensen sucked in a breath when Jared eased his finger inside him.

“Don’t get tense,” Jared told him, eyes darkening. “When did you last do this?”

Jensen glared at him. “I was married,” he muttered and tried not to squirm when Jared crooked his finger. “I didn’t cheat on her while we were together.”

Jared stopped and looked at him. “Never?” he asked and his voice had dropped. “Not even before you were married?”

Jensen wanted to tell him to carry on with what he was doing with those wickedly talented fingers, but this felt important. “No,” he admitted. “I was _with_ her. I believed in our marriage so even though I was crushing on you like a teenager, I was faithful to her.”

“You’re a good guy, Jensen Ackles,” Jared told him and he leaned down to kiss him. His lips were soft and warm and Jensen opened up for him.

Jared slipped another finger inside as they carried on kissing. Jensen twitched at the slight burn but relaxed as Jared slowly stroked in and out, keeping a slow, rubbing motion going with his thumb around Jensen’s hole. “You good?” he asked and he sounded hoarse and a little desperate.

“It’s not great,” Jensen admitted. “Getting there though.” He smiled into Jared’s kiss and groaned when he bent the two fingers inside him. “God,” he breathed.

“No, just me,” Jared told him, then a third finger pressed into him and Jensen stopped thinking. He arched up into Jared, frantic for the burning to stop.

“Now,” he said and opened his eyes to stare into Jared’s eyes.

“You sure?” he asked and Jensen wrapped his other leg around Jared’s hips.

“Now,” he assured him and then the fingers were gone. The protest died on his lips as he felt the blunt head of Jared’s cock pressing at his hole. Jared felt huge as he pushed inside. Jensen’s body resisted the intrusion and then suddenly he felt himself open up and Jared slid in.

“Jen,” Jared stared into Jensen’s eyes and it felt as though they were part of each other in a way that was so much more than physical. Jensen felt Jared bottom out, his balls snug up against his ass. “You feel fucking amazing.”

“Well, you feel fucking huge,” Jensen gasped as Jared pulled back a little and plunged back in again.

Jared’s laugh was barely a breath. “Always got to have the last word, huh?” he asked and leaned down to kiss him.

Jensen’s fingers dug into the firm flesh of Jared’s ass and he crossed his ankles, pulling Jared closer. It brought their bodies together from chest to thigh and they both sighed. “Move,” Jensen ordered.

Jared obeyed.

His hips pistoned and Jensen closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lost in the movement, the feeling, the sheer bliss of being this close, this intimate.

“Look at me,” Jared demanded.

Jensen opened his eyes again and drowned in the love he saw in Jared’s eyes. “Love you,” he told Jared.

“Ditto,” Jared’s grin told him that he wasn’t alone, that he would never be alone again. Jared came hard, hips shoving hard against Jensen, scooting him up against the arm of the sofa. Jensen was dazed at the feeling of Jared pulsing hot and hard inside him and it sent him over the edge as well.

They held on to each other as the world disappeared.

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-div.jpg)

“So, tattoos,” Jared murmured a while later and Jensen groaned. They were lying entwined together, bodies sticky and slightly gross but Jensen had decided that moving wasn’t really an option.

“No whispering of sweet nothings?” Jensen asked.

“I’m a guy, I don’t really do so great at the sweet nothing whisperings,” Jared admitted. “I can tell you that you’re the hottest person I’ve ever had in my bed, man, woman or beast.”

Jensen bit Jared’s shoulder and grinned when he yelped. “Post coital cuddling is a requirement on the Ackles list of things to do after sex,” he told Jared.

“But I **am** cuddling you!” Jared protested and rolled over onto Jensen when he started to wriggle away. “So, tattoos,” he repeated.

“You’re like a fucking pit bull,” he grumbled as Jared’s big hands took up their exploration of his body. He allowed Jared to check his ears, between his fingers, the back of his knees, between his thighs. “I don’t have any tattoos, Jay. I’m pretty much a wuss when it comes to needles and then there’s the possibility of infection from a non-sterile needle…”

“Jen,” Jared’s tone changed and he sat up suddenly, pulled away from Jensen and stared at him.

Jensen sat up. “What?” he asked and felt his cheeks go pale when he looked at the fear on Jared’s face. “Jay?”

“You have the mark,” Jared told him.

Jensen laughed. “Stop fucking with me, man,” he said but Jared’s face stayed scared.

“On the bottom of your left foot, at the base of your big toe,” Jared said.

Jensen folded his legs and tried to see under his foot. He wasn’t that flexible. “You’re talking such crap,” he told Jared but with little conviction.

“Do you honestly think I would mess with you about this?” Jared asked.

“No,” Jensen admitted.

“It’s there,” Jared assured him and Jensen started shaking.

“Get my phone,” he ordered. “I want to see the fucking thing.”

Jared walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up a phone. It looked like his own but Jensen didn’t care, he just wanted the visible proof of Jared’s discovery.

Jared took a photo and then handed the phone silently to Jensen. The tattoo was there, lying horizontal in the crease at the base of his big toe. The mark that the aliens had announced meant that he was probably the lost prince of Asar.

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-tatt.jpg)

“So am I..?” he asked, not wanting to accept the reality.

Jared shrugged. “God, I don’t know, Jen, this has all taken a turn into Supernatural territory.” He rubbed his eyes. “What do you want to do?”

Jensen shook his head. “I don’t have a fucking clue,” he said. “What should I do?”

“Get cleaned up, change your clothes and let’s go visit the Asarians?” Jared suggested.

“I don’t want to be an alien prince, Jay.” The sheer magnitude of what was happening was making Jensen shake.

“I don’t think there’s much of a choice here, Jen,” Jared looked at him and his eyes were afraid. “We could always just pretend that it wasn’t true.”

“We could,” Jensen agreed. “I’d actually prefer that.”

Jared stared at him. “I’ll go along with whatever you decide,” he said and took Jensen’s hand. “You’re the most important person in my life and I don’t want to lose you now that we’ve finally connected.”

Jensen took a deep breath. “Okay,” he agreed. “Denial it is.”

Jared’s mouth curved in a smile. “So I wasn’t far from wrong in calling you princess?”

“Asshole,” Jensen muttered but he grinned back at Jared.

“I’m going to take a shower and then go and get a change of clothes at my place,” Jared stood and tugged on his jeans. He left them unsnapped and scooped up his shirt and shoes as he headed for the door.

Jensen pulled on his track pants and followed him. “You’ll come back then?” he asked, hating that he felt so needy.

Jared stopped at the open door and looked down at Jensen. “You won’t even have time to miss me,” he promised and planted a hard kiss on his mouth before he pulled the door closed behind him.

Jensen went to take a quick shower and did his best not to think about the fact that he quite probably was the lost prince that the aliens were seeking. Maybe if they didn’t find him, they’d leave as suddenly as they’d arrived.

He towelled himself dry and tugged on a clean t-shirt and his oldest pair of jeans. He wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what he could scrounge to eat. He pulled out a chunk of cheese and broke a piece off as he reached for the remote and clicked the TV on.

He surfed through the stations until he came to CNN and saw Anderson Cooper interviewing Thamuz and Deumos.

“Have you had any success in tracking down the prince yet?” Cooper asked them.

Thamuz smiled briefly but his pale eyes remained flat and emotionless. That’s when it finally dawned on Jensen; the alien’s eyes were a pale grey but a human iris was black and Thamuz’s were red. “We have managed to reduce our search to the continent of North America.” He glanced at Deumos who inclined her head as though granting him permission. “The last recorded position of the prince’s vessel was above the skies of North America. We could not be sure he had remained here which is why we have sent envoys to other countries.”

“Does that mean you will move away from the other cities where you have currently made camp?” Jensen wasn’t sure but there seemed to be an edge to Cooper’s voice and he leaned forward, carefully observing the reporter’s body language. It looked like Anderson smelt something bad, body held tight and away from Thamuz, mouth tight and eyes narrow.

“Huh,” he said to himself. “Cooper doesn’t like them anymore.” He wasn’t sure just what that suggested, but then the aliens started talking and he concentrated on them once more.

“No,” Thamuz replied. “We would not want to withdraw our aid to the various countries of your world merely because we have reduced our search area.” He smiled again, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “It is our wish to leave your planet with far more than when we arrived.”

Somehow, Jensen heard a threat in the second layer of the alien’s voice and it made every hair on his head stand on end. He couldn’t remember exactly what aid the Asarians had offered humanity. He wondered if they had talked about that while he’d been bleeding out in hospital. The front door opened and he didn’t turn to see who it was.

“You’re watching?” Jared asked and he nodded.

“They’re not going to be the nice aliens from ‘Close Encounters’, are they?” Jensen shook his head at Jared’s question.

“I think Sigourney Weaver’s Ripley might come in handy pretty soon,” he admitted.

“Or maybe Sam and Dean’s knowledge of how to kill demons?” Jared suggested.

“Maybe,” Jensen said.

Anderson Cooper seemed to have reached a similar conclusion. “Our viewers have been doing some research and my staff has done some interviews with several experts in the fields of demonology and the occult. They have told us that your names are not only those of demons but of powerful demons.” He paused and fixed them with his famous stare. “Can you shed some light on the reason that you selected names that would be so obviously regarded in a negative light by the human race?”

Deumos sighed. “It is perhaps too early to do this but I find that I grow weary of the questions.” She held out a hand and Cooper started gasping for air. “I am the bearer of the crown of Mullin, servant to Leonard Abaddon, king of Asar. I will not be held to task by one such as you. I will crush you and grind your bones and drink your blood.” The double-layered voice was both terrible and beautiful, and her eyes glowed green and scarlet.

“Oh my god,” Jared’s voice was a whisper. “They’re the real deal.”

Thamuz leaned forward and spoke to Cooper whose face was turning red. “We will not brook resistance. Is this understood?” His soft voice was more powerful than a shout and Cooper nodded frantically.

“Perhaps a demonstration?” Deumos suggested and she took Cooper’s face in her hands. “Die, human.” Her voice was a command and Jensen could only stare in horror as Anderson Cooper literally melted in her hands. What was left of him ran in rivers of blood and flesh down to the floor. He could hear the gasps of shock in the studio.

Thamuz turned to face the camera and his eyes were pitiless. “Bring us the prince or more will die.” It wasn’t a threat. It was a promise.

“We are not patient,” Deumos added, wiping her hands on her clothes. The streaks of meat and blood drew Jensen’s eyes like a magnet.

“Prince Samael,” Thamuz spoke directly to him, eyes boring into his skull. “By now, you have realised who you are. Should you continue to deny your true identity, we will be forced to flush you out.” This time when he smiled, his teeth were razor sharp and pointed.

“Prince Samael,” Deumos looked into his soul. “Come to us of your own free will. Do not make us come to you. Many will die.”

Thamuz exchanged a glance with her and said, “I’m hungry.” And then the lights went out in the studio and the screaming started.

 **PART TWO**

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-art-bonus-small.jpg)

Jared kept looking at Jensen, eyes worried.

“Stop it,” Jensen ordered, without turning.

Jared flinched a little and then settled back in his seat. Cliff had arrived to collect them for an early set call and they had both decided not to talk about what they had seen on CNN the night before. They’d decided to leave Sadie at the local kennels for the day.

“Jen…” Jared started to say something and Jensen glared at him.

“No,” he said. “No, okay? No!” He heard his voice rising and then Jared’s hand was on his.

“Okay, sorry, god, just…” and Jared pulled him closer, ignoring Cliff’s raised eyebrows in the rear view mirror as he tucked Jensen into his arms. “I’m scared.”

Jensen breathed deeply and then went limp against Jared. “Me, too,” he confessed.

Jared pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “One step at a time,” he murmured.

“So I’m guessing you boys saw the Asarian show last night?” Cliff asked them.

“Yeah,” Jared said. “Aliens - we always need to remember that they’re not human.”

Cliff snorted a laugh. “According to the news reports, apart from that on-air display, the Asarians have been perfectly behaved.”

Jensen shook his head and tried to sit up. Jared tightened his hold and he stopped trying to move. “What’s the feeling out there?”

Cliff shrugged. “Well, people are freaking out on Twitter and saying that it’s the end of the world and that the aliens are going to kill us all.”

“What’s the news on the CNN studio?” Jared asked. “I heard a lot of screaming when the lights went out.”

“Yeah, well, they’ve not given out a lot of information,” Cliff grimaced. “But it looks like Anderson Cooper and several others were killed by the Asarians as a demonstration of intent.”

Jensen tried not to freak out. “Intent?”

Cliff glanced in the mirror again. “Didn’t you watch anything last night?” he asked.

Jared shook his head. “We saw the Cooper thing and then Jen’s nose started bleeding again so we didn’t watch anything more.”

“Huh,” Cliff said. “Well, the President has called for calm and announced that he’d received a personal apology from the king, saying that Thamuz and Deumos had been removed from their posts. Apparently said something about acting above their station.” He swung into the Supernatural set parking lot. “It all sounds very medieval to me.”

Jared slid out of the car and Jensen followed him. “Thanks, man,” Jared bumped fists with Cliff. “We’ll see you later.”

Their driver and sometimes bodyguard nodded and headed for the catering truck.

“Jay,” Jensen put a hand on Jared’s arm. “What..?”

“One step at a time, remember?” Jared took his hand and entwined their fingers. “First things first, let’s get this out of the way.” He towed Jensen behind him as he headed towards Sera’s trailer.

Too late, Jensen realised what he was planning to do. “Jay!” he protested and Jared flat out ignored him as he pushed Sera’s door open.

“Hey Sera!” he called.

“Come on in, Jay,” she called back and Jared tugged Jensen in after him. She looked up, dark eyes bright. “Oh my god, all this craziness! It’s like a bad Supernatural script.”

Jensen sat down on the sofa in the corner of the trailer, suddenly freezing. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to merge with the back of the sofa.

Jared frowned and then came to sit next to him. He put a big arm around him and Jensen discovered that he could breathe again.

Sera took a seat opposite them. “Something happen that I should know about, guys?” she asked, sharp gaze missing nothing.

Jared looked at her and nodded. “I thought it best to tell you first that Jen and I are together.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Together?”

Jared grinned. “Together,” he affirmed.

“Well, halle-fucking-lujah!” she exclaimed and stood up and kissed them both. “It’s about time, you idiots.”

Jensen felt his lips curve in a smile but then that bone deep chill started up again and he pushed himself further into Jared’s side.

“What is the studio’s call about the rest of the season with everything that’s going on?” Jared asked, frowning at Jensen who shook his head.

“Well, they haven’t called a halt to the filming yet,” Sera told them, moving back to business without a beat. “So, until further notice, we’re still on schedule.”

Jensen gaped at her. “The aliens killed several people on international television last night and it’s business as usual?”

Sera shrugged. “The President said they apologised, that it was an accident and it won’t happen again, so I guess I’ll have to trust him.” She passed them each a script. “So, here is the script for episode twenty. I think you guys are really going to have a lot of fun with this one.” She smiled at them.

Jared and Jensen exchanged glances. “Thanks,” Jared said. “We’ll go to our trailer and read it through.”

“Excellent,” she beamed. “I’ve given Misha his copy as well. He’ll probably connect with you two later.” She stood up, indicating that their meeting was over.

They got to their feet and left the trailer silently, Jared still keeping Jensen’s hand firmly in his. They didn’t say anything until they’d walked into the safety of their own trailer.

“What the actual fuck was that about?” Jared asked hazel eyes puzzled and more than a little scared.

Jensen shook his head. “First Cliff and now Sera. It’s like no one actually thinks that these guys are dangerous.”

“Magic?” Jared suggested, going to the coffee pot and pouring them each a cup.

“Hypnosis?” Jensen countered, accepting the cup Jared offered. Jared sat down on the sofa and Jensen watched him thinking.

“Hypothetically speaking,” Jared began and Jensen could feel his eyes rolling. Jared poked him with a hard finger. “As I was saying, hypothetically speaking…”

Misha banged into the trailer, hair messy and eyes wild. “What the hell is wrong with everyone?” he blurted and then his gaze fell on them. “Oh my god, you two fucked at last!”

Jensen’s coffee went down the wrong pipe and he started coughing as Misha helpfully thumped him on the back.

Jared put his cup down and laughed his ass off. Jensen wanted to kick him. Or kiss him. He had never been sure of which imperative carried the strongest urge.

“Some days I wonder if _you’re_ not the alien,” he told Misha.

Their co-star flopped onto a bean bag and shook his head. “It’s like everyone just decided that what happened last night didn’t actually happen,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

Jensen looked at Jared and then back at Misha. “So you also think that it was a bad thing?” he asked cautiously.

Misha stared at him as though he’d lost his mind. “Seriously?” he asked.

“Sera seems to think that it’s all cool because the President announced that the aliens were sorry,” Jared’s scorn was palpable.

“It’s like the world has collectively lost its mind,” Misha said and then looked carefully at Jensen. “You still don’t look so good,” he noted.

Jensen felt the chill crawling up through his lungs again until he felt like he was gasping for breath. He sent a panicked glance at Jared who was up and crouched in front of him before he could think.

“Jen, baby, look at me,” Jared wrapped his big hands around Jensen’s own and squeezed.

Jensen could literally feel his insides freezing, getting hard like ice and the pain made him scream. He opened his mouth and sucked frantically for air.

Jared’s hands went to his face. They burned. “Jensen, calm down, stop fighting me.” Jensen stopped struggling when he heard Jared’s words. He hadn’t been aware that he had been pulling away from the heat of Jared’s skin.

“Burns!” he gasped and his fingers grasped Jared’s wrists.

“What’s going on?” Misha asked, face pale as he hovered at Jared’s shoulder. “What can I do to help?”

“Maybe you should go,” Jared suggested, not looking away from Jensen’s terrified face.

“Not going anywhere,” Misha said and sat down next to Jensen, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Whatever you need, I’m here for you guys.”

Jensen felt the ice in his chest crack and shatter and seep away as he stared at Jared. He felt the warmth of Misha’s hand on his shoulder and heaved a shuddering breath. “I’m okay.”

“What’s going on?” Misha repeated, none of his usual smile in his voice.

Jared watched Jensen carefully and stroked a hand down his cheek.

“Tell him,” Jensen rasped, throat feeling as though he’d swallowed fire.

“You sure?” Jared asked and Jensen nodded.

“Tell him what?” Misha urged and he moved nearer, almost bracketing Jensen’s body with his own.

“Jensen has the mark,” Jared murmured.

“Mark?” Misha looked confused. “What mark…oh!” He sat up and stared at Jensen. “You’re the one?”

Jensen nodded, still struggling to catch his breath. “Looks like,” he said.

“So why haven’t you…oh,” Misha stopped again. “You don’t want them to know who you are?”

Jared put a hand on Misha’s knee. “Think about what Deumos did to Anderson Cooper last night,” his voice broke as he looked back at Jensen. “Think about what they could do to Jensen.”

“They want to make him king?” Misha sounded puzzled. “And if they get what they want then they’ll go away and Earth will be safe?”

“Do you really think that?” Jensen asked. His eyes felt scratchy and his chest was still tight. “After seeing what she did, hearing what they threatened, you still think I’ll be okay if I stand up and say ‘Over here’?”

Misha’s expression was inscrutable. Then he sighed. “If we are the only people who know and more people start dying, what do we do?”

“I don’t know,” Jensen admitted. “All I _do_ know is that I don’t trust them at all.”

Misha rubbed his eyes. “Now what?”

Jared picked up his script. “We carry on as normal, wait and see what the Asarians do next.”

Jensen nodded. “If they carry on killing, then I’ll have to do something. I can’t let more people die because of me.”

Jared rubbed his hand over Jensen’s knuckles. “We’ll talk about it when the time comes.”

“It’s my decision to make,” Jensen pointed out.

“You’re not on your own anymore, jerk,” Jared glared at him.

“Bitch,” Jensen muttered on principle.

Misha looked between them. “I’m going to gag with all this crap,” he muttered.

“Bite me,” Jensen told him. And grinned.

Misha rolled his eyes. “In your dreams, Ackles. In your wildest dreams.”

Jensen waggled his eyebrows and picked up his own script. “Okay, let’s get some work done.” He tried to concentrate on the words in front of him, but he was freaking out inside. He didn’t want to be a prince, let alone an alien prince from a distant star. He liked his life just fine, especially now that he and Jared were…well, them.

“Jen?” Jared’s eyes were on him and Jensen smiled. “Okay, let’s do a read through of this baby and see what Sera and co have done to the Winchesters this time.” He wasn’t going to think about the future right now. He was going to focus on the present. And Jared’s warm fingers still curled around his.

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-div.jpg)

The day went well, Jensen thought as he let himself into his apartment near midnight. As well as he could have expected, considering that everyone apart from Jared, Misha and himself seemed to think that the Asarians turning Anderson Cooper to mush on live TV had been nothing but an accident.

He tossed his jacket over the back of his sofa and went to the kitchen to get himself a beer. He held the cold bottle to his face for a few moments, head pounding from the intermittent buzzing that seemed to start and stop erratically during the day.

He toed off his boots, flopped down onto the sofa and switched on the television. He wasn’t sure what he actually wanted to see. The video feed from the Oval Office wasn’t what he’d expected though.

The door opened and Jared came in. “You’re watching?” he asked and Jensen nodded. He went to grab a beer for himself and manoeuvred Jensen on the sofa so that he was sitting between Jared’s legs.

“Seriously?” Jensen could glare effectively from this angle but he tried.

“Shut up, I want to see what the Prez has to say,” Jared hushed him by putting a hand over his mouth.

Jensen pulled the hand away with a growl. “Asshole,” he declared.

“You love me,” Jared reminded him, almost absently stroking a thumb down the side of Jensen’s neck.

“No, I don’t,” Jensen muttered and leaned back against Jared. The low chuckle behind him did not improve his mood.

“My fellow Americans, citizens of the world, I come to you at a time of great upheaval on our planet. As you are all aware, the Asarian fleet has taken up residence outside many of the capital cities of world. They have offered us technology, medicine and other forms of aid in the hope that we can assist them in locating their lost heir.”

Jensen gaped at the TV screen. “Is he for real?” he asked the room in general. “They’re the good guys?”

“Shh,” Jared told him and Jensen settled back down again.

“So, our guests have requested a moment of your time for their king, Leonard Abaddon, to address you all.” The President stepped back from the camera and a tall man stepped into view.

Jensen felt everything inside him go still.

“Jen,” Jared whispered. “Oh my god, Jen, he looks like… you, only older and …”

“Shut the fuck up, Jay,” Jensen snapped and felt Jared’s flinch behind him. “Sorry,” he whispered and lifted his chin to meet Jared’s gaze.

“It’s okay,” Jared told him but he knew it wasn’t. Ignoring the man who looked like him on the screen, he turned his body into Jared’s so that he was almost across his lap.

“I’m an asshole,” Jensen said and put a hand on Jared’s cheek. “I bit at the hand that was closest and I’m an asshole.”

Jared made a small noise and then turned his face into Jensen’s hand. “It’s okay,” he reassured him and only then did Jensen take a deep breath and relax. It struck him just how well he knew Jared, that the same words spoken moments apart could and did have such different meanings to him.

Jensen turned back to the screen and was appalled to see that Leonard Abaddon’s eyes were the same colour as his, apart from the red iris. “God,” he breathed.

“It’s fucking scary, Jen,” Jared murmured in his ear.

“People of Earth,” Leonard Abaddon’s voice was a drum, deep and comforting. His second voice was mist over water, meant to soothe and placate. “I come to you with open arms and open heart.”

“Yeah, right,” Jared scoffed. Jensen squeezed his wrist to hush him and Jared bit his lip so that he wouldn’t say anything more.

“My queen and I had to make a choice many years ago,” the king motioned to the side and a lovely woman stepped up to stand next to him. She had long dark blonde hair and her hazel eyes were huge in her small face. “Nicor, my wife, has suffered ever since then.”

The queen clasped her husband’s hand and leaned heavily against him. “We sent Samael out into the universe to save his life. We could never have predicted that he would be lost to us for so long.” Her voices were a bell and a breath and Jensen felt drawn to her.

He sat forward and would have moved directly in front of the screen if not for Jared’s arm around his waist. “Where do you think you’re going?” Jared asked, his question soft against his ear.

“She’s…” Jensen couldn’t find the words but he suddenly wanted to do whatever he could to remove the hint of tears in her wide eyes.

“Jen,” Jared said and held him tighter. “No.”

Jensen almost snarled at Jared and caught himself in time. “What’s going on with me?” he asked and shook his head as the low drone started up again. “Fuck,” he muttered and Jared put a hand under his chin.

“What?” he demanded.

“Something’s not right,” Jensen told him and Jared frowned.

“Well, at least it looks like the nosebleeds have stopped,” he noted.

“I’d rather have the fucking nosebleeds than this goddamn buzzing in my brain,” Jensen grunted.

“We sent him to safety, to a planet that was our ally in the war,” Leonard said, putting an arm around Nicor. “But something happened and the ship Samael was in went off course and landed here, on your Earth.” He smiled and Jensen couldn’t shake the impression of a lion about to pounce.

“We have been seeking him ever since,” Nicor added and one single tear tracked down her cheek. Jensen watched the salty drop in fascination and without realising, reached out to touch her.

“Jen,” Jared’s voice was urgent and Jensen met his worried gaze. “You’re kind of freaking me out, man.”

“It’s like she’s talking to me, Jay,” Jensen tried to explain. “She’s my mother.”

Jared’s big hands suddenly grabbed Jensen’s face and he stared into his eyes. “She is _not_ your mother, you hear me?” He sounded desperate and Jensen forced himself to keep his eyes open. “She might be the one who makes up half of your DNA but Donna Ackles is your mother.”

“I know that this may be hard for Samael to hear, but he will not survive much longer on this planet.” Jensen’s gaze snapped back to the TV screen. Leonard appeared almost apologetic. “The males of our species go through a change when they reach a certain age. It is painful and can be fatal if not kept within the confines of an Asarian botis chamber.”

Jared shook his head. “He’s lying.”

Nicor begged, eyes wide and tearful, “Come to us before it’s too late, Samael. Your change is upon you and I want only for you to live.”

“I don’t believe her,” Jared said.

“Maybe that’s what the nosebleed and shit is,” Jensen suggested. “Maybe I should go to…”

“No!” Jared grabbed Jensen’s arms. “They’ve lied about everything, Jen! They’ve killed people and made everyone think that it was okay.”

“I just want it all to stop,” Jensen said.

“Come to us, Samael,” Leonard said and his voices soothed the ache in Jensen’s head. “Come home, my son.”

And then,

“You are already suffering, your human body is struggling to contain your true form.”.

Jensen heard the statement in his mind and he stared at the screen. Leonard’s green eyes looked back at him. “What the fuck?” he muttered.

“The longer you wait, the worse it will become,”

Leonard assured him.

“Only you can hear this, Samael, so listen well.”

The scarlet iris in the centre of Leonard’s eyes went wide, almost engulfing the green.

“The longer you wait, the worse it will become, for you and for the residents of this planet.”

“Jen?” Jared’s urgent voice sounded far away and Jensen held up a hand.

“He’s talking to me,” he told Jared and felt Jared’s arms pull him close. He shut his eyes and lay back against the broad chest behind him.

“We are not patient.”

Leonard’s mind voice was sibilant, a hiss that slithered into every part of Jensen’s mind.

“Many will die if you do not come forward.”

And then it was silent in his head again.

The TV screen went dark and Jensen took a shuddering breath. “He threatened me, us, everyone,” he told Jared and tried to control the panic that was rising in his throat.

“He knows who you are?” Jared asked.

Jensen shook his head and it hurt like hell. “He knows that I’m out there, that’s all. He said that if I don’t come forward, people will die.” He turned his body into Jared’s and clung. “God, I don’t think I’ve ever been so fucking terrified in my life.”

“It was pretty fucking terrifying watching you space out the way you did,” Jared said. He pressed warm lips to Jensen’s forehead. “What do you want to do?”

Jensen burrowed in and shook. “I know what I _should_ do but then what?” He kissed the skin at the base of Jared’s throat. “If I give myself up to them, does that mean they’ll leave?”

Jared’s arms were a comforting weight around him. “That’s a very good question,” he admitted and they both jumped when Jensen’s phone rang.

He dug it out of his jacket pocket and saw that it was his mother. “Hey, Mama,” he greeted her.

“Jensen, honey, are you okay?” her voice trembled.

“Yeah, Mama, I’m okay,” he suddenly wanted to cry.

“I saw that king and queen and their names...” Donna started crying. “You’re the one they’re looking for, aren’t you, baby?”

Jensen sat up and clutched the phone tightly. “Mama, you can’t say anything to anybody, okay? I don’t know just what these aliens are after, but something is telling me this whole thing isn’t just about me.”

“Well, don’t you do anything foolish, you hear?” Donna’s voice grew a little stronger. “I won’t breathe a word to anyone.”

Jensen took a deep breath. “I love you, you know that right?” Jared’s arms went tight around him.

“I know, baby, and I love you too. You’re ours more than theirs. You’ve been ours longer.” Jensen felt a little smile grow at the assertion in his mother’s voice.

“Me and Jay are going to have a pow-wow,” he told her. “I’ll let you know what we decide to do.”

“Whatever you choose, I’ll support you,” she said and rung off.

Jensen dropped his head onto Jared’s chest and breathed him in. “I feel like I just ran a marathon,” he confessed.

Jared rubbed his back in slow circles. “What did the demon king tell you?” he asked.

“Demon king,” Jensen’s laugh wasn’t amused. “That sounds about right.”

He pulled away from Jared and got up to pace around the room. “So he knows that I can hear him and he said that many people would die if I didn’t give myself up to them.”

Jared leaned forward, elbows on his knees and mused, “we know that you’re related. God, anyone who knows what you look like can see that you’re related…” He paused and they both stared at each other in panic. “We have to get out of here.”

The knock at the door made them both jump.

Jared waved Jensen back and went to look through the peep-hole. He let out a relieved breath and opened the door to Misha.

“You have to get out of here,” Misha said without preamble. “Anyone who saw that broadcast knows exactly who the prince is now.” He sounded as though he’d been running.

“Yeah,” Jensen scrubbed his face tiredly. “We just reached the same conclusion. Any idea where to go?”

Misha stared at him, face blank. “I have a cabin in the Rockies, just outside of Golden. I bought it for romantic getaways for Victoria and I. It’s about nine hours away by car. You need to go there.”

“Mish…no,” Jared began.

Misha held up a hand. “It’s not in my name and no one knows about it.” He dug a set of keys out of his jacket pocket. “It has a generator, water tank and plenty of canned food.”

“Misha,” Jensen took a step towards him. “You shouldn’t put yourself in the firing line like this.”

Misha shook his head sharply. “I’m going to collect Victoria and West and join you as soon as possible. Maybe we can figure out where to go from here.” He pressed the keys into Jared’s hand, along with a piece of paper. “Here are the coordinates. Get out of here now.”

He spun on his heels and was gone before they could make another protest.

They exchanged glances. “I guess we need to get gone,” Jensen murmured.

Jared nodded slowly. “I’m going to grab a few things then I’ll meet you back here in ten minutes, okay?”

Jensen went up to him and took his hand. “You don’t have to come with me, you know?” He waited, holding his breath.

Jared leaned down and pressed a short, hard kiss to his mouth. “We’re in this together, Jen. You’re my best friend who just happens to be the guy I’m in love with. There’s no fucking way I’m letting you do this alone.”

Jensen watched him leave and his mouth curved in a slow smile. Then he went to his room and started packing.

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-div.jpg)

The drive into the mountains was quiet. Jensen and Jared rarely argued about music but for most of the way, they kept the radio on the news stations, waiting to hear if the Asarians had made any kind of move yet.

Jensen took the first turn at the wheel, wide awake thanks to too much coffee and a brain that wouldn’t stop buzzing. Jared climbed into the back seat, stretched out as far as he could and then dropped off into sleep.

Jensen called Misha, letting him know that they were on their way and then left a message for Sera saying that they wouldn’t be on set the next day. He also called his parents and left them a message that they were going into hiding and begged them to do the same. He didn’t want to think about what the Asarian king would do to his mother and father if they wanted information from them.

He turned the phone on silent after that, watched as the messages and calls ratcheted up until the phone memory gave out.

 _“While no one has confirmed anything, it appears as though a positive identification of Prince Samael has been made,”_ the news reader’s words caught his attention about four hours into the drive and he reached back to shake Jared awake.

“What?” Jared asked, voice heavy with sleep.

“Listen,” Jensen ordered and turned the volume up.

 _“After the appearance of King Leonard and Queen Nicor with the President, it became apparent that if one judged by looks alone, then Supernatural actor Jensen Ackles is a dead ringer for the king,”_ the reader said and Jensen literally felt his heart stop.

 _“While no one has been able to reach the actor for comment, it has been confirmed that Mr. Ackles is indeed an adopted child and that he falls well within the age group of the lost prince.”_ The rest of the news reader’s words disappeared in a sudden burst of static.

“My family,” he breathed and Jared put a hand on his shoulder. “I should call them.”

“No,” Jared said. “It could be dangerous for them and for you. Pull over.”

Jensen obeyed blindly and slid over when Jared pushed at him. They took off again and Jensen stared blindly into the dark.

“They’ll be okay,” Jared assured him, one hand on his thigh.

Jensen shook his head. “You don’t know that,” he said and flicked the radio off.

“Let’s get to the cabin and get some proper sleep and we can make some rational decisions then,” Jared suggested, not trying to hide his frustration.

“Rational,” Jensen snorted. “Nothing about this situation is rational. It feels like I’m in the middle of a bad sci-fi movie.”

Jared’s mouth twisted. “Or a freaky episode of Supernatural,” he said. “Try to get some rest, Jen.”

Jensen frowned. “They know who I am, where I’m from, who my family is. What will they do?” His mind whirled with possibilities.

“My best guess is that they’ll send the leader from the ship in Vancouver to talk to Sera or Eric,” Jared gave up trying to get Jensen to sleep. “They’ll get your address from them, go to the apartment, and find you gone.”

“And then?” Jensen looked at Jared’s profile. “Will they start hurting the people I love then to make me give myself up?”

“I don’t know,” Jared admitted. “Let’s just get some place safe and take it from there, okay? We need some time and space away from everything to decide what our next step is.”

“Did you call your folks?” he asked Jared. He was worried about the actions the alien demon things might take against the people who knew and loved him. That included the Padaleckis and anyone who knew anything about him would be aware of that fact.

“Yeah, told them to head to the house at the lake. Told Mom to collect your family along the way.” Jared glanced at him. “I love them like my own, Jen, I don’t want anything to happen to them either.”

Jensen thought his heart might just explode right then. “Jay, I…” he stumbled over the words he wasn’t used to saying.

“I know. It’s okay, Jen, I know.” Jensen picked up the hand on his thigh and kissed Jared’s knuckles.

“I love you,” he said and it burned his throat and made his eyes water but the words, they were easy.

Jared’s gaze flickered to him again. “There’s nothing I won’t do to make you happy, Jen.” He stared back at the highway.

“Same goes,” Jensen told him. then he closed his eyes and tried not to think of anything at all.

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-div.jpg)

The dream took him under. There was blood and meat and bone all dancing in a whirlpool of silver light. In the centre, a man stood with his hand outstretched, eyes green and bloody and mouth sharp with teeth. Leonard Abaddon was surrounded by death and he looked into the marrow of Jensen.

“Come to me, my son, before the final battle.”

His voice was wonderful and terrible and his eyes promised awful, beautiful things.

He opened his hand and fire surged out, consuming the body at his feet. Jensen couldn’t see the victim’s face and he strained to look. He screamed denial when the body twisted in an invisible wind and he could see that it was Jared crisping and melting and burning.

“No!” Jensen hurled himself into wakefulness and sat gasping for air.

“Jen?” Jared’s worried face came into view. “What the hell, man?”

“Dreamed of him,” Jensen sucked at oxygen, throat feeling as though it was on fire.

“Leonard?” Jared asked.

Jensen nodded and then realised that they had stopped. “We here?” he looked around and the early morning light showed a house set back in the trees, entrenched in the stone of the mountain.

“Yeah,” Jared said and climbed out. He stretched in the cool air, yawning and cracking his back. Jensen crawled out the other side and did the same.

“So, what was the dream about?” Jensen found that he didn’t want to answer Jared’s question but he knew that he had to.

“Blood, death, fire, you melting like Anderson Cooper,” he told him and Jared nodded.

“I guess now that he knows who you are, he knows your weakness too.”

Jensen stared at Jared. “Oh my god, Jay, he could use you against me, kill you for real. God, I don’t think that I could…” he heard the panic in his voice and Jared took quick steps around the car to reach for him.

“Calm down, Jen. He doesn’t know where we are, he’s not going to get me. Just breathe, fuck’s sake, breathe!”

Jensen felt light-headed and realised that he wasn’t breathing. He leaned into Jared’s body. “I can handle anything, but not you dying because of me.” His voice was a whisper and then he heard the echo of another voice beneath it. He lifted his head. “I’m changing already.”

Jared took him by the shoulders and shook him a little. “Will you stop being such a fucking pussy?” Jensen’s head snapped up and he glared at Jared. “I know you’re freaked out - believe me, so am I - but it’s not going to solve anything. Okay?”

Jensen pulled away and squared his shoulders. “Sorry,” he mumbled stiffly. “I didn’t realise that I was such a burden to you.” He went to the trunk and pulled out his duffle along with the box of kitchen supplies he’d packed in Vancouver.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Jared gritted but he followed Jensen’s lead and they headed up to the house. Jensen unlocked the door and pushed it open.

It was huge, totally deceptive from the outside. The ceilings were high and it appeared to have at least two levels set back into the mountain.

“Fucking Misha,” Jensen muttered and it coaxed a grin from him. “Only he would call this a cabin.”

Jared was turning in a slow circle, looking up at the sky-lights in the ceilings. “He’s an asshole but he’s awesome sometimes,” he agreed.

Jensen went into the kitchen and put the box of goods on the island in the centre. He spotted a trapdoor and pulled it up. There were stairs heading down and he called to Jared, “Hey, I think I found out where the generator is!” and headed down the steps.

“Can you see anything?” Jared asked from the top of the staircase. “It’s like Egypt’s night down there.”

Jensen suddenly realised that he could see perfectly in the thick dark. “Yeah,” he called back. “Count it as a bonus for being a demon prince.”

“Jerk,” Jared muttered.

“I heard that, bitch!” Jensen yelled and laughed. “It’s like every sense has heightened about a million times.” He walked without hesitation to where the generator squatted in the corner of the cellar and pulled the cord. It racketed to life and Jensen looked around and spotted the spare fuel cans.

He made his way back up the stairs and found Jared putting wood into the stove. “Looks like we’ve got enough gas to keep the genny going for a while,” he noted.

Jared just nodded and busied himself with packing things into the small fridge. Jensen sighed. He was going to have to suck it up and apologise; he’d been in the wrong and acted like a little bitch.

“I’m sorry,” he said, leaning against one of the counters as he watched Jared moving around in the kitchen.

Jared raised one shoulder in a shrug. “Whatever, it’s fine.” His tone said it was anything but.

Jensen pushed away from the counter and went to Jared, putting a hand between his shoulder blades. “Jay,” he said and Jared froze. “I’m sorry, I was out of line. You’ve been amazing and I was biting at you because I know you’re not going anywhere.”

Jared turned to look at him, eyes inscrutable. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he demanded but at least he didn’t sound angry anymore.

Jensen brushed a long piece of hair away from Jared’s face. “It means I trust you enough to know that when I’m hurt or mad or scared and I lash out at you, I know you’ll forgive me for acting like an immature teenage girl. I’m scared for our families and friends. I don’t know what Leonard Abaddon will do when he realises that we’ve vanished. I don’t know how being an alien is going to change me and I’m freaking out. I’m sorry,” he said.

Jared’s mouth curved in a small smile and just like that Jensen knew he was forgiven. “I expect lots of sex as compensation,” he warned.

Jensen smiled his relief against Jared’s lips. “No problem. I can do that.” He put his arms around Jared’s waist and pulled him close. “So how about you be the little spoon?” he asked, eyes dancing.

“Fuck you,” Jared snorted.

“That’s kind of the idea,” Jensen urged, fingers already busy at Jared’s belt.

“Jen,” Jared’s voice was a low, warning growl.

“Jay,” Jensen copied the growl and then his fingers were in Jared’s boxers and he found hot, silky flesh. Jared stopped talking and made these interesting little sounds that Jensen mentally made note of so that he could tease him later.

“Bed,” Jensen ordered and took great pleasure in pulling Jared behind him as they prowled through the house, searching for bedrooms.

“Make sure you don’t choose Misha and Victoria’s room,” Jared told him, nuzzling the soft skin at the nape of his neck.

“Finders keepers,” Jensen grinned and pushed a door open and gave a small whoop of satisfaction when he saw the big bed. “Now, that’s more like it,” he declared and dragged Jared inside.

“What are you going to do to me?” Jared asked, mouth quirked in a small smile.

“Everything,” Jensen assured him and shoved Jared down onto the bed.

“Promises, promises,” Jared smirked as Jensen crawled over him and stared down into his laughing eyes.

“I own you,” he said and suddenly that double voice was evident again and something froze inside him. He started to scramble off Jared but big hands held him firmly.

“It’s a part of you now,” Jared told him and there was no fear in his face.

“I’m not human any more,” Jensen said and he tried to move again.

“I want you, I love you, whatever, whoever you are,” Jared said.

Jensen searched his face but the openness there was the same honesty he’d always seen in Jared. “You’re serious,” he murmured.

“As a heartbeat,” Jared assured him and then he grinned. “Honestly, there’s something fucking sexy about that extra layer to your voice.”

Jensen stared at him. “You’ve obviously lost what’s left of your mind,” he told him.

Jared shrugged and Jensen felt his body move beneath him. “Eh. Sanity is overrated,” he laughed and then in a quick move, he turned so that Jensen was under him. “Gotcha,” he said, all teeth and glee.

“You’re ridiculous,” Jensen said dryly.

“But you love me anyway,” Jared declared and he leaned down and kissed Jensen until he was breathless.

“Makes me wonder who’s the crazy one,” Jensen said and pulled him back to his mouth. Jared’s mouth was soft and warm and Jensen moaned and opened up to let Jared’s tongue sweep in.

“My turn,” Jensen reminded him and Jared ran his tongue along length of Jensen’s throat.

Jared sucked hard at the skin at the base of Jensen’s throat. “It’s been a while since I’ve given anyone a hickey,” he mused when he lifted his head to admire his handiwork.

“You are such a fucking chick sometimes,” Jensen muttered but he found that part of him liked the fact that Jared was marking him.

“Come for me, Jen,” Jared crooned, his hand sliding down to the front of Jensen’s jeans and making quick work of the button and zipper. Jensen sucked in a breath as Jared’s fingers wrapped around his cock.

“I’m supposed to… fuck, Jay,” He arched his back as Jared shimmied down so that he could wrap his lips around Jensen’s cock. Wet heat surrounded him and he groaned and clutched at the comforter on the bed. He looked down his body and was riveted at the sight of Jared sucking at him. His eyes were closed and his cheeks hollowed as he moved his mouth up and down the length of his dick.

“Jay, feels so good, don’t stop, fucking love you,” His words were a litany of praise and pleading and pleasure and he felt his climax building.

Jared slipped his other hand beneath Jensen and gently pressed against his hole. His fingers were dry but he didn’t try to push into Jensen. Instead, he circled his hole with slow, careful movements, applying soft and insistent pressure against the sensitive skin until Jensen wanted to scream.

His orgasm took him by surprise and he gave a muffled shout as he came in Jared’s mouth. He shook as the aftershocks made their way through his body and Jared crawled back up to kiss him. He tasted himself on Jared’s tongue and he pushed his hips up into the cradle of Jared’s.

“I’m good,” Jared told him, mouth turned down and not a little embarrassed. “I’m obviously still a teenager ‘cause I just came in my pants.”

Jensen grinned at him and petted his hair. “I’ll take care of you later,” he promised.

Jared rolled off the bed and pulled his t-shirt off, displaying the beautiful body that fascinated Jensen endlessly. “Gonna take a shower,” he said and headed out the door to try and locate the nearest bathroom.

Jensen put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky-light directly over the bed. Relaxed from the intense orgasm, he was almost too tired to think about everything else that was going on in his life.

But he had to make some sort of decision before the Asarian king made good on his promise and killed more people - innocent people whose blood would be on his hands.

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-div.jpg)

Misha, Victoria and West arrived a little before nightfall. He’d called them and said that they were on their way. Jensen had been a bit worried when Misha had said he was bringing his family but then he thought that maybe if he’d been able to get all of his loved ones in a car and out of danger, he’d probably have done the same thing.

Jensen had showered after Jared and then made up some spaghetti bolognaise with mince he’d brought with him. They had found several bottles of wine and opened a bottle of French Bordeaux that Jensen was sure probably cost a month’s salary.

They had just dished up when they heard a car. Jared had gone out front and then rushed down the stairs to catch little West in his arms and sweep him giggling up onto his shoulders.

“Jare good horse,” West declared and Jensen chuckled at the wince when West tugged on several strands of hair he’d decided were reins.

Victoria came up to him and he kissed her cheek. “Good to see you, Vix,” he said.

She squeezed his arm. “It’s not the best of circumstances but at least Misha could get you out of Vancouver.”

Misha came up with a couple of bags and smiled at Jensen. “You found it okay?”

“GPS is the shit, according to Jared,” he confirmed and grabbed one of the bags. “You made good time.”

“Panic and fear are astonishingly forceful motivators,” Misha’s dry tone made Jensen smile.

“By the way, we’re just hoping we chose the right room,” Jared came up with West smacking him on his head, shrieking orders.

“I’m going to have to fumigate this place when this is over,” Misha muttered and Jensen laughed.

“We have food,” he offered by way of an olive branch. “Spaghetti.”

“’Getti!” West yelled. “Wan’ ‘getti, Jare!”

Jared flinched. “And ‘getti you shall have, my lord.” He swung a protesting West off his shoulders and handed him to Victoria. “Whenever I feel the urge to breed, I want to borrow him.”

Victoria pinched his arm. “Disrespectful,” she chided and carried West into the kitchen. “Let’s get you fed, little man. It’s nearly time for bed.”

West’s bottom lip jutted out. “No bed, mommy. Wan’ Jare horse!” His eyes were huge pools of pleading and Jensen wondered if he was ever told ‘no’.

“Jared-horse will carry you up to your room after you’ve had dinner,” Jared offered and the kid’ sunny smile appeared again. None of them had ever been able to resist it.

“Yes!” West agreed and allowed Victoria to put him in his chair and give him his spoon. Jensen watched in fascination as more than half his food ended up on him rather than in his mouth.

Misha came into the kitchen, mouth pinched. “I need to talk to you,” he told Jensen and Jared followed them out.

“What’s up?” Jensen asked. “We haven’t been able to get reception for our phones or anything here. Any news?”

Misha took a deep breath. “I’m not sure how to tell you this,” he muttered and ran his fingers through already messy hair.

“Make like a band-aid and rip, dude,” Jensen suggested but there was a feeling of dread as he waited.

“I’m not exactly who you think I am,” Misha said and he paused.

“What do you mean?” Jared was a big, warm presence at his side and it made Jensen feel just that little bit more secure.

“I’m not Misha Collins,” he eventually said and the world took a breath.

“What?” Jensen asked, sure he’d heard wrong.

“I’m not …I mean, on Earth, I’m Misha Collins but it is not my true identity.” Misha’s eyes were very blue and then suddenly Victoria came out of the kitchen, West on her hip. He held out his hand to her and she walked quickly to his side.

“On Earth?” Jensen heard the confusion in his own voice. “What the fuck are you talking about, Misha?”

Jared inched slightly in front of him then, shielding him with his body. “You’re one of them.” His tone was flat and Jensen started to shake.

“I’m Asarian, yes,” Misha agreed and inclined his head and he fucking looked so much like Castiel in that moment that Jensen wanted to howl in fury. “I was sent by Leonard’s rival to the throne to find you, to identify you.”

“And then what?” Jensen asked. “You planning on killing me?” He was bitter and angry and hurting and freaking the fuck out because everything in his life was apparently not real from his birth to his friends to…

“No, Jensen,” Victoria spoke quickly. “You are the only one who can stop Leonard. Our mission was to keep you safe.”

Jared stared at her. “You’re one of them too?” he shook his head in disbelief. “God, we’re surrounded by traitors and liars.”

“We have **not** betrayed you!” West’s voice was hard and unexpected and Jensen stared at the child.

“What the fuck..?” Jared was as startled as he was.

“I am Vetis, son of Mastema and Verin and loyal subject of Dantalion Merihem, true king of Asar.” The two voices coming from West’s mouth were a chime and a horn.

“So basically, I’ve been hanging with aliens for the past three years?” Jensen tried to say it calmly but he could feel the anger bubbling up. It was a relief to feel something other than fear.

“We are allies,” Misha said and Jensen could hear his two voices, a blade and a rasp. Suddenly it all became too much.

“This is _not_ fucking happening!” he said as he backed away and hit the wall and slid to his ass on the floor. Jared backed up with him, a furious mass of muscle ready to defend at all costs.

“How long have you known who he is?” Jared demanded.

“Mastema realised as soon as you started with your nosebleeds,” Victoria - or Verin, Jensen guessed - replied. “His first instinct was to warn you, to tell you but he held silence at my request.”

“Why?” Jensen’s voice was a broken thing, his world shattering around him.

“Because you, Prince Samael, are our only hope.” West/Vetis came towards him on chubby legs, innocent and fierce.

“Help me, Obi-wan Kenobi,” Jensen said and he could hear the hysteria in his voice.

“Jensen, I would never betray you to Leonard.” Misha was suddenly on his knees in front of him. “I would die before that would happen.”

“How can I believe a word that you say?” Jensen asked and he stared up into blue eyes that suddenly showed their true alien heritage with a crimson centre.

“Because you trust me,” Misha/Mastema said with quiet confidence. “Because you know that I love you as my own family.”

Victoria/Verin walked up and put her hand on her husband’s shoulder. “When Dantalion gave us this mission, we were angry. It meant years away from our family, our home.” She smiled. “We love your world as though it were our own now. Lord Merihem wishes no harm to befall it. But to make sure that Leonard Abaddon does no more evil, we need you to trust us.”

“You’ve lied since the moment we met you,” Jared accused.

Misha, and that was how Jensen was going to think of him, nodded. “Yes, for our and your safety.” He held out his hands. “We need you, Jensen. We need you to save our people, our planet.”

“I’m just a guy,” Jensen protested. “I’m not special at all.”

“Now, that’s a lie, Jenny-boy.” The new voice made them all look up and Jeffrey Dean Morgan stood at the doorway to the sitting room.

“JD!” Jared gasped.

“Lord Merihem,” Misha lowered his head and Jensen stared.

“You’re not human either?” he asked, wondering just what fucking alternate universe he’d been living in the past few days.

JD shook his head. “’Fraid not son, I’m one of those pesky aliens.”

Victoria went to him and he hugged her. “It’s good to see you JD,” she said.

“It’s good to be seen,” he grinned and the grooves in his cheeks went deep with delight. Only then did Jensen realise that he too spoke with a double voice and both of them were deep bass, the sound of the ocean, the sound of fire.

“You got my message,” Misha said, getting to his feet and clasping JD’s hand.

“Came as quickly as I could,” he affirmed and then held out a hand to Jensen. “Wanna get up off that floor, boy and help us plan a coup d’etat?”

Jensen stared up at him and then looked at Jared. “What do you think?” he asked.

Jared shrugged. “I’m completely fucking lost here, Jen, I have no idea,” he confessed. Jensen raised his hand and Jared pulled him to his feet.

“Why do you want me to help you?” Jensen asked JD.

Instead of answering, JD went into the kitchen and scooped some of the spaghetti into a bowl. He shovelled a couple of forkfuls into his mouth, moaning a little in pleasure. They all followed him, Jensen and Jared hovering at the doorway, ready to run if need be.

West stood at JD’s feet and glared up at him. “You’re eating my food,” he complained. JD laughed and hauled the child into his arms.

“Still bitching, Vetis?” he asked and shoved a huge clump of food into West’s mouth.

He ignored the glare promising retribution and looked at Jensen. “To answer your question, Jen,” he said and suddenly he was sober and deadly serious, “our people are dying. Leonard has steadily stripped Asar of all and has spent the last twenty years doing the same to every planet he’s come into contact with.”

“What did he do to your planet?” Jared asked the question that had been eating at Jensen. It was an answer he needed before he made his final decision.

Misha dropped his gaze and Victoria put a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t want to know,” JD told him, “not really.”

“I really do,” Jensen insisted. “He’s my flesh and blood. Part of me wants to believe that he’s the good guy.”

“Despite seeing what he did?” Misha sounded incredulous.

“You’ve known me for more than four years now,” Jensen looked at him. “Have I ever accepted anything at face value?”

Misha snorted. “You’re the most suspicious son of a bitch I’ve ever met.”

Jensen’s mouth ticked up in a small smile. “So, tell me about ‘daddy dearest’?” he asked.

“He took the throne by force,” JD said and suddenly he appeared several years older, the lines around his mouth and eyes a little deeper, a little tighter. “I wasn’t expecting him to try and was taken by surprise when he killed my family and put me in prison.”

“So basically, like most autocratic governments on earth,” Jared noted.

JD nodded. “The throne of Asar has always been in the hands of the strongest family of us all. Once he’d killed all of mine, I was no longer considered worthy of being king.”

“Nice folks you come from,” Jared told Jensen out of the corner of his mouth.

“So how did you end up here?” Jensen asked, ignoring Jared.

“I had some good friends,” JD said and looked at Misha, Victoria and West with a smile. “They managed to break me out of prison and get me on a ship off-world.”

“And how did I end up here?” Jensen demanded. “Was any of the story that Leonard told true?”

JD shook his head. “I refused to leave without an insurance policy.” He shrugged. “You were a baby and the only passage of safety I had.”

Jared glared at JD. “So you used a baby to get you out of there?”

JD levelled a stare at him. “I lost everything, my wife, my children, my parents. Every member of the family of Merihem was wiped out in a day. And then Abaddon started on those who were my supporters. He murdered over three thousand souls before the people accepted him as king.”

“You did what you had to,” Victoria came up and put a hand on his shoulder. “We all did.”

JD sighed. “I admit, that using you like that made me feel sick but then I look at how you have grown up and I know that what I did was for the best.”

“I guess that the fact that you got me away from a mass murderer should make me happy,” Jensen muttered. “And the fact that I _wasn’t_ brought up as a homicidal maniac is a plus,” Jensen tried to joke but his whole body was shaking.

“Once we escaped, Abaddon started to strip Asar of all the wealth he could find.” Misha looked down at his hands and his fingers curled into fists. “He mined every resource, hunted every animal, whatever he could take, he took.”

“And that wasn’t enough,” West added and leaned against JD’s side. “His eyes turned to our sister worlds and he decided that he wanted what they had as well.”

“Sister worlds?” Jared went pale. “There are more aliens out there?”

JD’s mouth twisted in a grim smile. “After everything you’ve already seen, Padalecki, you still ask that question?”

“I live in hope,” Jared muttered.

Jensen squeezed his arm. “You said other planets,” he reminded JD.

“Yeah,” JD rubbed at his eyes. “He’s fucking ruined every world he’s visited for the past couple of thousand years. And no one has been able to stop him.”

“Except now we have you,” Misha added. “Now we have a chance.”

“He promised that if Jensen, Samael, came forward, then he’d leave,” Jared pointed out.

“He lied,” JD said, voice hard. “The only time you can believe a word Leonard Abaddon or that whore of a wife says is when their mouths are shut. And even then I don’t trust them. No offence, Jen, but they’re seriously not good people.”

“None taken,” Jensen waved a hand and remembered the tearful woman begging him to come home, the emotions she had pulled out of his soul. “ But she’s not all that bad, surely?”

JD fixed a stare on him. “You know the saying, ‘the female of the species is more deadly than the male’?” Jensen nodded and JD continued, “consider that the only warning you’ll get about her.”

“But…” Jensen protested.

JD shook his head. “Seriously, Jen, she’s evil right to the core and that pretty face is what makes people believe in her, trust in her. Trust me, there is nothing redeeming about her.”

“And we should believe you because you’ve been so honest with us?” Jensen asked drily.

“See, I reckon you have limited options right now, son,” JD said, pouring himself a glass of wine. “One,” he counted off on his free hand, “you hand yourself over to Leonard like a good sheep and watch the planet you’ve called home be decimated.”

He took a sip and leaned back against a counter. “Two, you come with me and the Collins family here, and you have a chance to set right all the wrongs your daddy has committed for three thousand years.”

Jensen gaped at him and JD nodded. “We live a long time, Jenny-boy,” he said.

“What’s behind door number three?” Jared asked.

JD grinned at him. “You run and hide like pussies for the rest of your lives until either Abaddon or the humans find you and then it’s back to option one.”

“Not sure I like any of those choices, really,” Jensen noted and Jared moved closer to him.

“What if I told you that if you come with me, help me to overthrow Leonard, then I’ll make sure that you get to come back here, to Earth and live out the rest of your days in peace with Jared here?” JD’s expression was sly, a little devious but so typically Jeffrey Dean that it made Jensen smile.

“Everyone would still know that I’m an alien prince from another planet,” he pointed out.

“I can make them all forget,” JD assured him, stepping closer. “Just think of it, Jen - you get to be a hero on your home world and then come back and live happily ever after on your adopted planet.”

Jared stared at JD. “What guarantee can you give him?” he asked and Jensen knew that he was already halfway to agreeing with JD.

“I can’t,” JD shrugged. “I can only give you my word.”

Jensen looked at Jared. “You trust him?” he asked.

“Let’s talk about this outside,” Jared suggested and Jensen followed him out of the front door, onto the porch.

“We don’t have much choice,” Jensen said. Then he took a breath. “ _I_ don’t have much choice,” he corrected.

Jared glared at him. “Don’t be a moron,” he pointed at Jensen. “We’re a team, you and me, like Naomi and that chick who went back with her to Israel, ‘wither thou goest’ and all that shit.”

Jensen grinned at him. “You’re fucking insane, you know?” He pulled Jared down to kiss him. “So, what do you think we should do?”

Jared shrugged. “I’m not going to make that decision. You are.” He looked at Jensen with calm eyes. “I’m yours, you’re mine; whatever you choose, I’ve got your back.”

“Thanks,” Jensen said and headed back inside. His chest felt tight and he knew that he was close to complete breakdown. Jared’s unconditional support gave him some of the strength he knew he’d need.

JD was poking at West and the kid was glaring at him. Jensen couldn’t get over the adult in the child’s face and decided to rather ignore it. He cleared his throat.

JD looked up at him and Jensen couldn’t help but remember the year or so he’d spent working with this guy, this alien rebel leader who suddenly made sense to him for the first time. “So, what’s it going to be, Jenny-boy?” The drawl was familiar and it settled something inside him.

“We’re going to go with you and help you free Asar,” Jensen told him and Jared squeezed his hand.

“Really?” Misha’s startled question made them look at him. “You’re just going to accept what we say and go with us?”

Jensen sighed. “I’ve seen what Leonard’s people can do, what they have done, what they’re prepared to do.” Jared slipped his arm across his shoulders. “I know you, I know Vix, I know JD.” He looked at them. “I refuse to believe that Jay and I are such terrible judges of character that you’re all homicidal maniacs.”

JD grinned, all teeth and delight. “That would only apply to me,” he acknowledged.

The tension eased and Jared asked, “So, when do we leave?”

JD smiled. “Right about now,” he told them and the world went white.

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20BB%202011%20-%20Alien/?action=view&current=spnj2bb-final-div.jpg)

Jensen looked around him. The Asarian ship wasn’t what he’d been expecting. He’d thought there would be metal and white and silver and chill, but the interior of the vessel was homey and warm.

“We travel across space and time, Jen,” JD told him when he mentioned it. “We like to be comfortable.”

Jared’s eyes were wide and fascinated at the indoor swimming pool and gym. “I may spend some time there,” he told Misha.

“I’ll teach you some of the Asarian fighting techniques,” Misha offered and Jared beamed at him.

JD put a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “You ready for this, son?” he asked.

Jensen stepped nearer the transparent walls where all he now saw were stars. “How long will it take us to reach Asar?” he asked instead.

JD came and stood next to him. “About four months, give or take a day or three,” he told him.

Jensen nodded. “Does he know that we’re on our way yet?” he looked at JD who shook his head.

“Nope, I thought I’d leave that particular pleasure to you.”

Jared came up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. “You sure you want to handle it this way?” he asked

“Yeah,” Jensen replied. “I want him to leave Earth as quickly as possible and the only way he’ll do that is if he thinks his throne is in danger.”

JD nodded approvingly. “Already thinking like a leader, a warrior,” he noted. “Well, we have a pretty good head-start and it’s going to take time to get the ships to up anchor and head back home again. I reckon right about now would be a great time to give His Royal Asshole and Asshole-ess a wake up call. You’ve got the juice to call him and then cut him down when you’re through.”

Jensen nodded again and took a deep breath. Jared pressed a kiss to the side of his jaw. “You’ve got this…baby,” he whispered and Jensen grinned. Yeah, it was time to start a war with a demon king and he knew just how to do it.

“Leonard Abaddon, this is Jensen Ackles. The one you call Samael, the one you’ve been looking for.”

There was a startled silence in his mind and then,

“Samael, my son?”

Jensen cut him off.

“Just wanted to let you know that I’m heading home to Asar with Dantalion Merihem and some friends of his who really don’t like you very much.”

The snarl in his head made him flinch and only Jared’s warm hands kept him standing still.

“You dare!”

“If you hang around Earth for too much longer, there won’t be a throne to come back to,”

Jensen told him.

“I will tear your skin from your bones and make you eat it!”

Leonard’s threat was impressive but Jensen was determined to have the last word.

“Just try and stop me,”

he taunted.

“Dad.”

He cut off the rant and the sound of his birth father screaming in his brain with relish and looked up at JD. “It’s done, so let’s fucking move our asses or else we’re in deep shit.”

JD grinned and mock-saluted. “Aye aye captain,” he said and then clasped Jensen’s shoulder. “On a scale of one to volcanic, how mad is he?” His eyes twinkled and Jensen started laughing.

“About apocalyptic,” he replied and shook his head. “I can’t believe I just called out an alien king who has the power to strip my skin from my bones.”

JD raised an eyebrow. “Your powers are even greater, Jen, and it’s going to take most of the journey home to show you how they work.”

Jensen stared at him. “I have powers?” he blinked.

“You have _such_ powers,” Misha came up then and smiled at him. “It will be an honour to teach you how to use them.”

“I swear if you bow to me, Misha, I will kick your ass from here to the other side of the galaxy,” Jensen warned.

“I will not bow,” Misha promised and then grinned. “I will however hand your ass to you in the gym when we start training.”

“Let’s see you try,” Jensen goaded.

“Okay you lot, off my bridge,” JD ordered. “Misha, take them to their quarters and make sure they have some human food to eat. I’m not sure they could handle Asarian cuisine just yet.”

Jensen blanched. “Oh god,” he breathed as they followed Misha down a long corridor.

Jared cackled. “Mr. Fussiest Eater in the Entire World has to learn a whole new way of eating,” he crowed and Jensen stood on his toes, heavily.

“So do you, dickhead,” he reminded Jared.

“I eat anything,” Jared said, puffing his chest out. “Bring it.”

Misha stopped at a door and it opened when he placed his palm against it. “Once you go inside, the door will close. You must each put your hand against it so that it can read your DNA. Once that is done, it will only open to the two of you.”

“Cool,” Jared said and vanished into a small room. “Awesome! Nice big shower here Jen, you know, in case we want to…” he poked his head back out and waggled his eyebrows.

Jensen could feel his face going red and Misha snorted a laugh behind his hand. “Shut up, you douche,” Jensen scowled.

“I’ll leave you for now,” Misha was still smiling and Jensen wanted to smack the smile off his face for a moment. “I will come for you at dinner time. It gives you a few hours to shower or…whatever…” he grinned and scooted out before Jensen could lunge for him.

“Just for that you have to bow to me every time you see me, dickhead!” he yelled down the corridor and ducked back into the room when two men who were walking in the passage stared at him in astonishment.

He pressed his hand against the door once it closed and was surprised to feel a brief flash of heat against his palm. Jared had flopped back onto the huge bed and was busy laughing his ass off. Jensen gave him a scowl too but he was completely ignored.

“Come lie down, Jen,” Jared held up his arms, eyes still dancing with glee.

Jensen eyed him for a moment but then relented and curled up next to Jared on the bed. “God, that feels good,” he groaned as Jared started kneading the tight muscles of his shoulders.

“Only to be expected seeing as you left earth, joined a rebel army and taunted a demon king,” Jared told him, voice low and soothing.

“Go me,” Jensen said, weakly waved a fist and then yawned. “I’m just about done.”

“You mean no time for…you know?” Jared caught his gaze and did the stupid eyebrow waggle thing again and Jensen gave a tired laugh.

“Maybe when I wake up, oh in about a billion years,” he said and rested his head on Jared’s shoulder.

“Sleep, then sex?” Jared asked hopefully.

“Shut the fuck up,” Jensen told him, laughing even as his brain started shutting down.

“I’m coming for you, Samael.”

The hiss in his head made him sit up.

“What?” Jared asked, sitting up as well, and then his face hardened. “DNA Donor Dad?” he mouthed and it made Jensen want to laugh even though part of him was terrified.

“Do you hear me? I’m coming for you!”

“I’ll be waiting, asshole,” Jensen promised and looked over at Jared’s determined face.

“We’ll **both** be waiting for you.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Beta:** My darling ever amazing dansetheblues  & inbetweencabs who I have bullied into joining this fandom with me. I know you both are committed to other things so I love you for always making time for me.  
>  **Notes:** Written for the 2011 spn_j2_bigbang Title is from William Shakespeare. Thanks go as always to my alpha betas who cheerlead and prod and make me change stuff even when I don’t want to. To xsilverdreamsx who constantly cheered me on and made me freaking AMAZING art go see here: http://xsilverdreamsx.livejournal.com/11247.html. To the folks at gsd_rtfn who in a week gave me more encouragement than I could have dreamed of.


End file.
